BrokenGame-Reality
by MikySP
Summary: Coming soon - Chapter 2 end: Wing is joining us, but where's Alex? We need him the most... So far, there are three heroes remaining...
1. EP1: Prologue!

**A/R: Finally up! This is a remastered chapter 0 episode 1 of Broken Reality!  
One thing to tell you though: the remastered plot may not follow the original story, though I am still deciding!**

 **I will try my best to create a remastered chapter with 2,500 words each! Plus, I have edited the Ayumi's healing skill. You will see..  
**

* * *

 _Subspace Emissary.  
_

"H...help me..." A blonde boy said, looking faint. The Smashers have been exhausted from the battle with Tabuu, which took place half a hour ago (30 min).

"Gah...!" A man in red suit said. He tried to use his force to send a last blow to Tabuu, but it was too late...

* * *

 _Reality._

"Hey!" I said, looking excited with his friends. Their friends were Ayumi, Cody, and Joseph. And even me... Michele.

Ayumi was the younger sister of Alex, who had 2 years younger than him. She was wearing a pink dress, with a pink shirt. She had long, a bit pink hair, with a ribbon on her hair. She also has black shoes.

Cody had glasses, and his hair is short but blond, resembling much like a half of a ball. He was wearing a azure shirt, and blue pants. He was wearing azure shoes.

Joseph had long, but straight hair, with white shirts and white pants. He was also wearing white shoes, which is his favorite.

Michele... That's me. I have glasses with lens, brown hair, black shirts and pants, with black-white shoes. My item I carry all the time is a Nintendo DS. I loved playing them!

Alex. The boy who wanted to invite us. Black hair, rainbow shirts, blue pants, red shoes.

"Hey... you are not inviting us to a crappy game, are you?" Joseph tried to agrue with Alex, but...

 _"Ehi, Joseph, calmati. Non sarà un gioco schifoso, sarebbe divertente! Giusto, Ayumi?_ (Hey, Joseph, calm down. The game won't be stinky, it will be fun! Right, Ayumi?)" I said _._

"Um, yeah..." she nodded.

"Do you have any ideas about the games, Alex? I just meant which game to play." Cody asked. Just as he asked, I suddenly got a idea.

"Why don't we play Smash 4? Actually, you guys could use some playing in Alex's house!" I said, still feeling calm.

"I've never been in Alex's house. This may be a good shot..." Ayumi, Cody and Joseph said together. They began muttering something in private, and after a while, they gladly accepted.

"Sure, we'll do as you say, and go to Alex's house." they nodded. Alex just smiled; since he is mute he cannot say anything at all.

* * *

 _Alex's house.. or rather, the mansion at the centre of the city.  
_

Alex sat on his favorite room... the living room. He could watch TV all from here, and he could do some more things... playing, more... And now he is trying to turn on the Wii U.

"Let's play... However, this once!" Joseph sighed. He always hated Smash games, so he rarely played it, but otherwise he never plays it. Do not hate the game, because something is about to happen...

I pointed my Wiiremote at the Wii U, and started up the game. _Super Smash Bros. for Wii U! I need to keep the joy and happiness to myself..._

"I hope it does start up..." I said. "Right!" Cody continued.

But the situation didn't come as I had thought. The game started up, and it got to loading screen, only to see a black screen.

"Black screen?" Cody and Ayumi said. _But I thought it worked fine... This morning, I inspected the Wii U, and saw no problem..._

"Grah!" Jospeh immediately angered as he went to the bedroom.

"Besides, it is almost time to sleep!" Ayumi said, going to the other bedroom.

"You're right..." I said, looking at the time. I and Cody went to sleep.

Alex, even though he was displeased to see what they said, thought. _They are right. What if I do not get sleep? Wait a minute, it is Friday! No, no! We cannot be thinking about it, and besides, we fortunately have no homework!_

Alex went to sleep, not realizing than tomorrow would be the beginnings of the adventures...

* * *

"So you think the five of them can help?" a puffball said.

"Yeah..." a penguin said.

* * *

 _Night._

"I can't sleep..." Joseph said, sighing again. The others were awake, but Joseph wasn't. In fact, he couldn't sleep not because he is scared of the dark, or because the eyes prevented him from sleeping, but because he has a bad feeling... My, my.

He sat up, and took the flashlight. "It has been a while I last used this flashlight... I have to use it in case there were ghosts..." Joseph hated ghosts, and whenever he would see one, he would scream, but not if he has the flashlight. Joseph, will you stop being afraid of ghost?

 _Footsteps._

Joseph suddenly looked up. _Am I hearing footsteps? No, it could have been my imagination..._

 _Footsteps._

Joseph angered more. _Why am I hearing footsteps?! This time it is real! I have to hurry up!_

Joseph ran to the living room, but not before turning on the flashlight.

Looking around, he heard footsteps, this time more louder. Joseph pointed the flashlight at the TV, it was flashing.

"Aah! What if the TV sucked us in the Smash game?! Or worse, what if the TV kills me?!" Joseph was shocked at the TV. However, his real fear comes when...

A figure comes out of the TV. Pink, the size looking like a puffball. Blue eyes, with legs and arms.

 _Kirby._

"AIIIIYYAAAA! GHOST!" Joseph screamed before he ran away, dropping the flashlight in the process, while at the same time... waking me up.

"Ngh..." I groaned. I looked at the time; it was 2:35 AM. _Nobody could wake me up, unill...!_

I got the urge to pee again, so I went to the bathroom... Inside, I saw Joseph... but he wasn't himself. He would normally anger often, and protest most of the time, but this time... He was scared.

"I-I saw a g-ghost coming out of the t-TV...!" Joseph said, still shocked from the previous event.

"Ghost? I do not hear anything. Maybe it is just your figment of imagination?" I said, making Joseph a bit angry.

 **"FIGMENT OF IMAGINATION?!** I saw a real ghost, the size like a puffball-" Joseph froze again..

" **GHOST!"** he screamed again, waking everyone up.

* * *

Alex just simply woke up...

"Mmmhmm..." Ayumi loved the perfume, but then woke up. "This is not a time to love the perfume... Have Joseph done something to fool us again!?"

"I heard him say he saw a ghost..." Cody said, making Ayumi angry.

"That Joseph! I will punish him!"

* * *

"Ghost?" I said again, confused, but then I realized he wasn't pointing at me. He was pointing at the pink puffball. I started to daydream.

 _Ooh, my lovely Kirby! I love you so much! You are so, so, so, so cute to look at! Plus, you're light like a balloon! My, my!_

When I saw his mouth, I said:

"It is nice that you can talk, right Kirby?" I said.

"G-"

"Hi there!" he responded

 **"AIIIIYAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Joseph fainted.

* * *

 _After a series of events, and introductions... The morning, 11:30 AM._

"Ooh, Kirby, you're so, so light!" Ayumi, Cody, and I said it together as we hugged Kirby.

"This is not the TIME for some sick game! Goodbye!" Joseph went out of the living room...

"W-" I stopped Kirby.

"Joseph is always like this. Once he grows up and realizes the mistake, he won't be." I said.

"Anyway, do you know about the black screen of the Wii U?" Cody asked.

"The thing is, Smash World is in danger." This caused everyone to be shocked, expect for me.

"Why are you not surprised, Miky?" Ayumi said.

"I do not really know..." I replied.

"We need your help to save the world, guys!" he shouted so loud that Joseph heard it. He went back to the house.

"Did you say, "Need your help to save the world"?!" Joseph asked, shocked. How is it? He may be lucky: he could go to the adventure with his girlfriend, or lover1

"Yup! I got 6 special Wii Remotes for you guys! Kirby said.

"Why 6?" I asked.

"Two are necessary for you, Miky!" This caused me to smirk: with two Wii Remotes, I can have a variety of tactics. (and tricks!)

"But first, let's go inside the TV." Kirby sucked us everyone and entered the TV...

* * *

"Ugh..." I groaned as Kirby had spat us out.

"Hey, this is the white room! White is my favorite!" Joseph looked happy about this, moving around in zig-zag.

"Ignore him..." Ayumi said. Fortunately, Joseph did not hear it: had he heard it, he would yell at her.

"This room is a empty room, or rather the White Room." he started to explain.

"How much room is here?" I asked.

"Let me see... I believe the size of this white room is infinite..." he explained.

"Infinite size... How can you exit from the room?" Ayumi said.

"To exit, just say "Exit.". This is the command, to exit this room. This works only on you: Smashers can teleport inside and outside whenever they like." Kirby explained.

"Now for your Wii Remotes." Kirby handed the two to me.

"Point your Wii Remotes to forward, like you're staring at the space, and say, "Wii Gun!"!" I did as he told me.

"Wii Gun!" I shouted as I began to trasform.

* * *

 _Miky's trasformation._

My shirts slowly trasformed into an black shirt, with a star on it, my pants into the black pants with two guns (pistols) on it, my shoes got a star on it, and I got a black hat, the form looking more like a cowboy's hat.

"Gunner!"

* * *

"Wow, Miky! You are actually a gunner!" Everyone expect for Kirby looked surprised.

"Your class is called Gunner! With the class, you can use your guns to shoot the enemy!" Kirby explained. A pop-up message appeared.

 _Michele has learned Shoot Teleport!_

 _I teleport to the back of the enemy, then I shoot._

 _Michele has learned the passive skill, Headshot!_

 _My guns has a 1 in 200 chances of doing a very critical damage, dealing x5 damage._

"These pop up message appears when you learn a new skill. Now for your class, Alex." He said as he handed the Wii Remote to Alex.

"Since you cannot talk, I will help you. Spin your Wii Remote!" Alex did as he was told.

* * *

Alex spun the Wii Remote in the circle.

 _Alex's trasformation._

Alex got red shirt, with a racing car on the shirt. He got red pants, with lines around them, red shoes, and he got the gloves. His hair also got straight.

 _Fighter!_

* * *

"Nice." I complimented Alex.

"Your class is Fighter, and you use your fists to attack the enemy!" Kirby shouted.

 _Alex has learned Blazing Uppercut!_

 _Alex uppercuts the enemy, with fire element!_

 _Alex has learned the passive skill, S_ trength _!_

 _Alex gets the status effect Attack Up! when his HP drops below 50%, for a minute._

"I almost forgot to mention. Each Wii Remotes has a different colours. Michele has the white, and Alex has the red." Kirby said, handing the green Wii Remote to Ayumi.

"This green?" Ayumi said.

"Now put your Wii forward, as if you are blocking something. Say, "Wii Nature!"." Kirby said.

"Wait a minute... Does each of us requires different phrase?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes. Now do it!" Ayumi did as he was told.

"Wii Nature!"

* * *

 _Ayumi's trasformation._

Ayum's dress got green, with leaves in the dress, and the same with the shirt. Ayumi's hair got a bit longer. She got a stick, with a cross on it.

"Healer!"

* * *

"Your class is Healer! You can heal your allies, and buff them!"

 _Ayumi has learned First Aid!_

 _Restores your HP by some health points. The heal cannot exceed the black bar.  
_

 _Ayumi has learned the passive skill, 1 HP!  
_

 _Even if you get hit by an attack (Only one attack!), you can still survive with 1 HP._

 _"_ Now, the blue to Cody." Kirby said as he handed it.

"Put your remote up in the air, as if you are using a magic. Say Wii Element!"

"Wii Element!" He did as he was told..

* * *

Cody got the blue shirts, and blue shirts. The only thing he got was the hat of an wizard. (and the rod!)

"Wizard!"

* * *

"Your class is Wizard! You can control the elements: fire, water, thunder, earth, dark, and light!"

 _Cody got the skill Elements L1!_

 _Enable you to use level 1 of the elements._

 _Fireball: Launches a fireball at the enemy._

 _Iceball: Launches a iceball at the enemy._

 _Thunder: A thunder hits the enemy._

 _Earth: Causes a small earthquake._

 _Dark: Inflict Blind and Speed Down!_

 _Light: Holy light appears around you, damaging the enemy._

 _Cody got Energy Up L1!_

 _Your max energy (or mana) increases, enabling you to recharge faster and use more magics._

"The yellow..." He handed it to Joseph.

"Put your Wii Remote like you're a famous great-swordsman. Say, "Wii Hammer!"... Just this!" Joseph did as he was told.

 _Why is it hammer...?_

* * *

 _Joseph's trasformation._

He now got googles, and the heavy hammer. His shirt and pants also got yellow, to indicate that he is using the green Wii remote.

"Hammer!"

* * *

"This is how I look?" Joseph said to himself, staring at the trasformation.

 _Hey there Miky!_

"One thing I want to tell you is, your weapons can talk... However, they can talk through minds." Everyone was staring at him.

 _Do not ask him, ask Master Hand. It was the idea!_

"Alright, I will..." Joseph said.

"Your weapons has name. Your guns is called Pistolia, your gauntlet is called Knuckhock, your staff Jaoadank, your rod Gestruyge, and your hammer Hassntrea."

"Whatever..." Cody replied, not caring for the names.

"Alright, now that you got your weapons, you need a test. I mean, you need to test your weapons in a battle!" Kirby said.

"Test our weapons? But how?" I asked.

"Since you guys know Smash, I do not need to repeat it for you. Let's have a 5 players match, with 3 stocks!" he said.

Suddenly, an earthquake occured.

"It is not the earthquake!" he said. Just in a blink of a eye, a mansion appeared.

"A mansion?! But it looks similar to our..." Ayumi said.

"I will explain once you guys finish the test of your weapons!" he said.

They disappeared, indicating they needed to battle...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 _Preview._

 _"This is like Smash I played! Let's SMASH!" Joseph said as we started the battle._

 _"Huff... puff... this wasn't the best of all..." I said._

* * *

 **News Channel**

?: Hello!  
Ayumi: Hey! What is your name?  
Wing: I am Wing. And you?  
Ayumi: Ayumi here on the service! Today, I am sending the news from Michele to you guys.

Ayumi opened the message...

"Dear Readers, I have updated this episode a bit. There were mistakes, so I corrected it. Have fun"

Ayumi: Um, that is not much... See you on the EP2!


	2. EP2: End Prologue!

_Previously..._

* * *

 _"H..help me..."_

 _"Gah...!"_

* * *

 _"Hey!" Alex said._

 _"Hi..."_

* * *

 _"Black screen?"_

* * *

 _"So you think the five of them can help?"  
_

 _"Yeah..."_

* * *

 _Joseph suddenly looked up..._

* * *

 _"Ghost?"_

* * *

 _"But first, let's go inside the TV..."_

* * *

 _"Your class..."_

 _"Wow...!"_

* * *

 _They disappeared, indicating they needed to battle..._

* * *

 **EP01: Chapter 0 End!**

* * *

 _Final Destination.  
_

"This is Final Destination, huh?" I said.

"This is like Smash I played! Let's SMASH!" Joseph said as we started the battle.

"Ugh..." Ayumi and Cody groaned. How will they fare in the next battle if this keeps like this?

I started by aiming and firing my gun at Alex. When I looked at him, there was the HP* bar, 43/50. It looked like it has been dropped a bit.

Alex groaned as he tried attacking me, but Joseph hammered him. In exchange, Cody and Ayumi had to hit us...

Alex's HP was now at 21, and I have 45 HP.

"Take this!" I said as I used my Shoot Teleport skill. I hit Cody and Ayumi in the back, and grazed Joseph. Cody and Ayumi's HP were now at the half, while Joseph had barely more than half HP, around 33. I also noticed my energy* bar has dropped to 1 from 3 (the max).

Alex used Blazing Uppercut, directly hitting Cody, Ayumi, and Joseph, and grazing me (unfortunately, because they were close). Since he got the attack buff, he already dropped Ayumi's HP to 2, Cody's to 10, and Joseph to 23. He also used all Energy out of 3.

Ayumi used her skill, First Aid, but she looked in horror as She couldn't heal beyond 25. Half of her HP was already black. Also, her Energy was half of the full. 2 of 4. "Damn it! Why CANNOT I HEAL BEYOND HALF OF MY HP?!" she said. _You will see..._

Cody, to exact revenge on us, cast Elements L1 Holy for 4 Energy. The holy light appeared, damaging everyone around us. Ayumi's HP was 0, meaning he was knocked out, Alex also knocked out, but Joseph had 7 HP. I lost also a ton of HP, so I have 5 now.

"Grr...!" Joseph muttered in rage as he used one skill, but realized he doesn't have a skill. Cody knocked him out.

In an last resort, I tried shooting him. Fortunately, I was able to land a critical hit, knocking him out.

 **GAME!**

* * *

We got suddenly trasported into the lobby of the mansion.

"Huff... puff... this wasn't the best of all..."

 **Party EXP 0.**

 **EXP 3.**

 **Party EXP 3.**

 **Level up! Your party is now LV03!**

"Did we level up or anything?" Joseph said.

The question was ignored, though it received a only answer. An hand appeared.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion!" MH said.

"Aaah!" Joseph and Ayumi screamed. Cody covered the mouth. I wasn't too surprised by this, since I read fanfictions, and I heard he can talk...

"Master Hand, right? And where is your brother?" I said.

"Ho, ho. I do not know for really, but anyway. I called you all the help for the Smash World." he said.

"Help?" Ayumi said, confused.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

 _Flashback. Subspace Emissary. Final boss, Tabuu._

 _"Ghahaha! Your fighters are no longer useful to you!" He laughed._

 _"No...!" MH said._

 _"When I remove you, everything will be mine!" Tabuu laughed._

 _But just in a blink of time, Kirby almost sacrificed himself, getting knocked out in the process._

 _"Kirby...!" CH said. CH was the brother of Master Hand, and it referred to Crazy Hand. He suddenly started the process. The process of teleporting.  
_

 _"Oh no you won't!" But it was too late for Tabuu._

* * *

..."And that is it I can remember..." he finished. He also explained the rest of the story.

"Oh my god! What if Tabuu actually took over Earth?!" Ayumi said.

"WHAT!?" Joseph shouted.

"M...my tecnology cannot s...surpass those of Primids...!" Cody said in shock.

"What the hell... I beat him on Impossible Mode, and yet he is back? Impossible... but whatever is it you needed to say, it is game!" I said. Everyone joined in.

"If you give me a reward, I will..." Joseph said.

"I will help! I cannot imagine of such a thing!" Ayumi said.

"I join. If I can join, I can increase my skills as mechanic... Even though I am pretty much a wizard..." Cody.

"Okay, this is settled!" MH said.

Everyone shouted, "YES!" before being a picture again.

"The chapter ends now, with everyone agreeing to help Master Hand. But will it turn out better? Find out..." the narrator said.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Michele has learned Shotgun!  
_

 _I pull out my shotgun and fire it. 3 Energy cost._

 _Alex has learned Blazing Punch!_

 _Alex does the same as Blazing Uppercut, but he punches instead of uppercutting. 4 Energy cost._

 _Ayumi has learned Heal!_

 _Restore your health. It also removes some of the black HP bar. 3 Energy cost_

 _Ayumi has learned Status Cure L1!  
_

 _Remove Dizzy, Burn, and Slow. 2 Energy cost._

 _Joseph has learned Hammer Spin!_

 _Joseph spins the hammer. He is invincible for a while during that attack. Use 3 energy_

 _Cody has learned Energy Up L2!_

 _Increase your Energy by 1. He now posses 6, 1 more from level up and 1 from this skill._

* * *

 _Stats upgrade._

 _Michele-Alex-Ayumi-Cody-Joseph_

 _HP; 85-88-74-72-108_

 _EP: 4-4-6-6-3._

* * *

 **News Channel  
**

Alex: Hello there!  
Ayumi: Oh my god, Alex can talk?!  
Wing: Well, that applies to News Channel... I do not know.  
Alex: Are you surprised by that?  
Ayumi: Yeah...  
Wing: So kinda, you have something to tell us?  
Alex: Yes, I have. Actually, it is about the preview of episode 3...

* * *

 _"I have a mission for you guys..." MH said._

 _"What is it?"_

* * *

 _"Um..."_

* * *

Alex: That is all I got, so I am sorry!  
Ayumi: Do not worry, Alex...  
Wing: See you in next episode, EP3...

* * *

 **Author Note: This may be the only episode to have less than 2k words. I am sorry, but I will try my best to do 2k words per chapter. Again, I apologize, guys, but I am VERY, VERY busy... See you later!**


	3. EP3: Chapter 1! The Starting Troubles!

**Smashing News Channel**

 **Yuyimoko:** Yeaaaaah! Hey there! Yes, you guys watching this!

 **Ayumi:** Yuyimoko! Didn't I tell you NOT to barge in?!

 **Yuyimoko:** Eh, I don't care...

 **Joseph:** Anyway, we present this BrokenGameReality Episode 3: Chapter 1 Start! The Starting Trouble!

 **Ayumi: Yes!** We get to celebrate it!

 **Joseph:** So then, read it unill the end! Good luck!

 **Yuyimoko:** Hey, that's my line...!

* * *

"Ugh, why do we have to get Smash Fragments?" Joseph groaned.

"Um..." I tried to start but Ayumi said first.

"Don't you remember, Joseph? We are here to get Smash Fragments because..."

* * *

 _Back at the mansion._

 _"_ I have a mission to give you guys..." MH said. Or rather, if you don't know what MH means, go to previous chapters, and that's Master Hand.

"What is it, sir?" Everyone called.

"Ahem... no need for that "sir" thing. Anyway, the mission for you is to go to The Plain Fields, and retrive the Smash Fragments." MH said.

"Smash Fragments?" I repeated.

"CH will tell you what are Smash Fragments...right Crazy?" MH said.

"WooHoo! I get TO read A story for YOU!" CH shouted in excited tone. And so the flashback began...

* * *

 _Smash Fragments are the fragments that are needed for the Smash World to live. The fragments are collected in MH's mansion, in a secret place, where no fighter has even found it. The fragments are life sources for the Smash World, or rather Nintendo City: if the fragments are destoryed, the Smash World will wither a bit. If even all of the fragments are destory, Smash World will face a biggest crisis... the world will be COMPLETELY annalihated, killing everyone and destorying everything. If that happens, and the humans who are tasked with protecting it are going to be killed, the hands will have to use their last power before their death, and the last power is to erase the human's memories prior to them coming to the world, and to teleport them magically to the house, like as if the day was normal. Therefore, the history will repeat itself. Furthermore, Smash Fragments are essential for the fighters: if the fragments are destoryed, every Smashers will grow weaker, so it has to be protected at ALL costs.  
_

* * *

"That's... terribile..." Ayumi said. History, repeating? How is the thing even possible?

"What the hell! History repeating itself?! This must be terrible!" Joseph said. Alex nodded.

"Yes and this is why I task you guys with that!" MH said.

"Alright, if that means with the annilihation I will be forgotten, I will make sure I'm not! We accept that mission!" Cody said. Everyone agreed.

"Okay that, we're set! I have a word of advice to say... we've detected a unknown enemy with psychic powers, and is being accompanied by a summoner. Be careful on your way there." MH said with advice.

"Now GO to That PORTAL!" CH said, pointing to the portal.

We departed.

* * *

"and that's it..." Ayumi said, coughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it..." Joseph said. Joseph, start saying Yeah once.

 **THUMP!**

"Ow! Who was that?!" I said, while looking at Cody.

"It was not me! Maybe we're near the PSY man and the summoner!" Cody shouted.

We got in battle position... and just then, a black hooded man and a white hooded girl appeared.

"Hey, you guys..." the white hooded girl said.

"What do you want with me? You looking to stop me?!" Joseph said.

"Remember my name, because I will be stopping you. You can't win aganist me... I'm Jonathan, and the white hooded girl is Cola..." The black hooded man, now known as Jonathan, started the battle by using the PSY energy, which held me and then thrown me to ground.

"Miky!" Ayumi said, but was knocked out by the PSY kick of Jonathan... Apparentely MH was right...

I tried to stand up, and noticed that my HP has dropped by around 30%, and that the 15% became black.

"You little..." I tried to use Shotgun, but that Jonathan guy dodged it all and hit me, dropping my HP to 25% while blacking the 35% of my HP.

Alex clenched his fists as he used Blazing Punch, and managed to hit that guy, but by that time the guy was standing up, the Summoner has already finished reading the magic.

"Summon! Phoenix!" Just then, a fire phoenix appeared and charged toward us. I managed to dodge it but everyone has took damage. Ayumi has somehow survived with 1 HP... and Cody's HP was reduced to 1/4 of his.

"Grr...! Earth L1!" A small earthquake was then formed, shaking Jonathan and Cola and giving them some damage. I managed to follow it up with Shoot Teleport, having recovered 1 EP gradually from earlier, and dealt tons damage to the duo.. Tons, because it was an critical shot. (Not Headshot)

Joseph stood there, watching the battle. When Ayumi was about to be hit and knocked out in middle of healing himself, Joseph used Hammer Spin, dealing high damage and knocking the black hooded man in the front of a tree. Alex then followed it up with a punch in Jonathan's face.

I scanned the surroundings (I did not use Scan as magic), and noticed that the duo have their health reduced to 1/5 of max HP. Ayumi has also finished her healing, restoring half of her HP and unblacking 20% of her HP.

"It's time to be serious..." Jonathan said as he launched a Time Magic.

"Why can't I move better?!" Joseph said in protest. He and I noticed that we have been slowed drastically.

"Yeah, it's time to..." Cola said as she unleashed Spike, damaging us in the process. I now have 5% HP, Ayumi also almost died, and Cody too, but Alex was KO'd.

"Alex! Wake up!" Ayumi called to her brother... and then she suddenely gets up, only to face at the duo.

"Why you little..." She was now in rage, as she attacked continually the duo. I followed up with rage, and so Cody was too.

"Why did you knock Alex out?! This is your fault!" I complained, using Shotgun as I already had 4 EP from earlier, and damaging the duo. Cody, with his EP now full, also followed up firstly with Fireball, then Thunder and finally Light, each of level 1. That damaged highly Cola, and knocked out Jonathan.

"Pay this money!" Joseph followed with a hit with hammer in her head, knocking her out. We were still in Slow effect, however we tried to be fast as possible.

"This can't be..." was the duo's final words, before they were completely knocked out.

"YEAH! High FIVE!" We celebrated... We finally won the first battle! YES!

* * *

After taking four Smash Fragments from the duo (They stole it, what a idiot they are) and after Ayumi carried Alex in her shoulders...

"Man, this was our first battle..." Joseph said, looking tired.

"Yeah and we had even having a lot of trouble..." Cody said.

"I should look into signing me and you guys up for the gym, so we can have less trouble." Ayumi said.

"You're right..." Joseph then stopped. "Wait, what...?! Sign me up to gym?! No, no, NO! I have never liked gyms!" he protested.

"You don't like it because you HAVE never tried it, now shut up!" Ayumi shushed him. Yeah, she is right. We'd probably have to sign us up for the gym in Smash Mansion... for that.

"Woah, Ayumi, that was rude!" I said.

"This is needed in situation like this, boy." She replied.

"Hey, check it out!" Cody said as he pointed to a strange object.

The strange object was that "teleport" thing. It's like in Portal, or so I think... Yeah it may sound uneasy, but I do not know actually what is it... Anyway...

"What is it?" Ayumi said.

"I believe Master Hand has told that teleporting thing is called Smash Teleport..." I said.

"Smash Teleport?" Cody said, wondering what is it.

"According to his information, that is used to warp back into the mansion... when we're done with that mission. Maybe our mission was to retrieve some Smash Fragments..." I said.

"Then we are almost done with the mission. We only need to return, and then we're finally done with it." Ayumi said.

 _"All well with your mission? Have you retrieved the Smash Fragments?"_ My weapon spoke.

I replied. "It was simple, we had to defeat that Jonathan and Cole... that PSY and summoner guys, do you remember?"

 _"Alex, are you alright?"_ Knuckhock spoke. He did not reply. Do you remember that Knuckhock is Alex's weapon?

 _"He's unconoscious..."_ Jaoadank replied.

"Now, now, we need to go..." Ayumi said.

We stepped on the Smash Teleport and teleported. But, unknownlest to us, there was someone watching us...

"Now then, I will report to Ancient Minister..." A girl with brown, long hair and with glasses was already spying on us, with his pet, who kinda looks like a ball but has a face and a star in its tail... It's pink... According to the documentary, it's got cat-like ears, and four short legs... and it can FLOAT?

"Yeah... We'd better report..." It said. What, it speaked?! Were you expecting him NOT to speak?!

Little do I know, that girl was actually... nevermind.

* * *

"We finished the mission!" We said, in unison.

"Did you manage to get the Smash Fragments?" MH said.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy to find. Yes, we found the PSY guy and the summoner guy you mentioned, but we managed to defeat it with little trouble. They stole four Smash Fragments..." We said, again in unison. Why are we talking in unison, you asked? I do not know, it's not like I instructed them to talk in unison like MH said... Oh crap...

"Great job, guys!" MH congratulated us.

 **Party EXP 3.**

 **EXP 5.**

 **Party EXP 8.**

 **Level up! Your party is now LV05!**

 **You got 25 Smash Coins!**

"Level up once again! Yes!" We said.

 **You have unlocked Crazy's Shop!**

"Yahoo, now Come to US if you Want WEAPONS and ARMORS!" CH said. They looked at the shop.

* * *

 **Best Sale: 5 Wooden Sets**

 **Michele: Attack +3 Defense +2 Speed +4 HP +15 EP +1**

 **Ayumi: Magic Attack +4 Defense +2 Speed +2 HP +10 EP +2**

 **Alex: Attack +4 Defense +4 Speed +3 HP +20 EP +1**

 **Cody: Magic Attack +5 Defense +1 Speed +2 HP +5 EP +2  
**

 **Joseph: Attack +3 Defense +4 Speed +1 HP +25 EP +1**

 **Costs 15 Smash Coins.**

* * *

"I'll buy it." I said, before a white light surrounded us. Like that title, we had wooden set...

"With these four fragments, I can unseal Mario for you..." MH unsealed these Smash Fragments, and there was light... After the light, there was a red plumber...

"Hey, it's-a-me, Mario-a!" He said in Italian accent.

"Let's continue next episode! Oh, and... YES, WE FINALLY SEALED IT!" We said in unison...

Aaaaand... END!

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Michele has learned Uzigun!_

 _I pull out my uzigun, which is a advanced version of my guns, and it's automatic. However, it lasts for some seconds, and it consumes 4 EP._

 _Michele has learned Speed Up!_

 _Costs 2 EP. I increase myself or my allies's speed. If I/he/she have Slow, it will be cleared, but not Stop._

 _Alex has learned Enlarge Weapon!_

 _Alex calls Knuckhock and asks him to enlarge the weapon. You can hit more precisely and with more force an enemy. Consumes 5 EP._

 _Alex has learned Attack Up!_

 _Alex buffs the attack of me/someone. Costs 2 EP. If I/someone has Attack Down, it will be cleared, but not Attack Down Down._

 _Ayumi has learned Warp!_

 _Ayumi warps our party to a certain map or to our mansion, but before that, she creates a magic field which knocks away enemies. Costs 1 EP, and 2 if there is enemies._

 _Ayumi has learned the passive/active skill, Scan!_

 _Ayumi can now scan the enemies. Passively, she can see the HP and EP of the enemy. Actively, she can see the entire stats, and the information._

 _Cody has learned Elements L2!_

 _Enables you to use the elements of level 2. Costs 3 EP. Include a new element!_

 _Fire: Launches a fireball, with spread. Fire element_

 _Ice: Launches a iceball, that may Freeze the enemy. Water element_

 _Thundera: More thunders hits the enemy. Nature element_

 _Aero: A wind surrounds the enemy, damaging it with time. Air element_

 _Earth: Creates a rock, which falls on the enemy. Earth element_

 _Dark: A darkness surrounds group of enemies and damage them, with Blind. Dark element_

 _Light: Launches a magic called Holy. Holy is used for zombies but also for divine punishment to enemies! Light element_

 _Cody has learned Energy L3!_

 _You regen 1 EP each 15 seconds._

 _Joseph has learned Hammer Slam!_

 _Joseph slams the hammer into the terrain, causing a earthquake and damaging the enemies. Cost 4 EP._

* * *

 _New stats._

 _Michele-Alex-Ayumi-Cody-Joseph._

 _HP: 113-116-89-90-135_

 _EP: 6-6-8-9-4._

 _ATK: 11-12-4-5-10_

 _DEF: 8-9-5-5-10_

 _SPD: 7-5-6-5-3_

* * *

 **Ayumi:** Hey...

 **Alex:** We finished it...

 **Yuyimoko:** I regret saying it earlier...

 **Wing: We have previews...  
**

* * *

 _"Your next mission is to go into a world..."_

 _"Yahoo, we're in a world!"_

* * *

 **Wing: Ugh, don't blame me, blame the author for giving less previews! See you later!  
**


	4. EP4: VS Wing! That Idiot! (Part 1)

**Wing:** Here comes my debut. You idiots, you better be careful...

 **Alex:** Wing! You shouldn't say to the readers that they are idiots!

 **Ayumi:** Yeah, you shouldn't... Oh no, the pages are full...!

 **Alex:** Here comes the episode 4!

* * *

 _Let's review the previous chapter. Previously, we were ordered by MH and CH to go to The Grassland, and to retrieve the Fragments there. However, we were suddenlyattacked by two mysterious persons, one boy and one girl. Their name were Jonathan and Cola... However, we managed to defeat them, retrieve some Smash Fragments, and get two levels there. We also managed to unseal Mario... Sealing counts as unsummoning it, for the record. Anyway... Our next destination is his homeland... or rather, Mario Universe...  
_

* * *

As we were walking through...

"Huff, puff... I estimate just some meters before... we arrive..." I said, a bit exhausted.

"Aaah, here we are! Isn't that your homeland, Mario?" Ayumi asked. He replied with an nod.

Joseph went to a item shop.

"Hello! What can I buy for you? Take your time!" A Toad said.

 **Smash Coins: 10**

 **Mushroom- Costs 2 to buy it. Recovers 100 HP.**

 **Syrup- Costs 2 to buy it. Recovers 5 EP.**

 **1-UP Mushroom- Costs 4. Casts the weakest version of Life, which brings back an ally to life and recovers just 1 HP. No invincibility, so you better hope the enemy is far!**

I took a look at this.

"We'll buy two Mushrooms, one Syrup, and a 1-UP Mushroom." I said, taking the 10 Smash Coins to the Toad. He gave us what we need at the moment.

"Thanks! Be sure to come back later!" He said.

"It's useful, so remember to farm them!" Joseph said.

"Farm?" I repeated in utter confusion. Cody had slammed Joseph's butt so hard, he winced in pain.

"He meant to say that you should defeat the monsters, because they drop Smash Coins... and EXP, too. The monsters are going to be harder to defeat from now onward," Cody suggested. Alex and Ayumi nodded, but Joseph failed to.

"Ugh, no need to hit me, Cody!" Joseph protested.

* * *

 _Peach's Castle_

We entered into that castle... Yes, we were supposed to ask Peach to take her with us...

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you? Oh, hey, my prince Mario!" Peach blushed at the sight of Mario.

"Prince?" Ayumi was confused. I explained to her that Mario had saved a countless times the princess Peach, from that evil Koopa, which was named Bowser. Now she know that.

"Um, erm, hello there... Erm, um, I am explaining, erm, why am I here..." I muttered some times at start of sentence, since I wasn't so used to formalities.

After explaining the whole incident we have, about Kirby **(A/N: Surprised? You thought I'd forgot him, that puffball?),** about our weapons, and about Smash Fragments, Peach gasped in shock.

"Oh my! Last time we were in a tournament, that whole situation didn't happen!" Peach shouted.

"Alright, I'll join you... Our last adventure was when I had to rescue you Mario, right? And that SPM* adventure... But first, I do not know if we can convince Bowser to join us. He was evil as to kidnap me a countless times..." She said.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"HELP!"

We looked around in shock as someone was calling us for help... and we saw tons of Toads running away. Just then, there was a floating airship... That must be Bowser's airship, isn't it?

"Not you again, Bowser!" Ayumi shouted, and just then he slammed down to the terrain.

"Hehe, now that saves us TIME for me to ask you to join us..." I grinned.

"Firstly, I'm here for that princess! We need it for our marriage program! And secondly, I will have a deal: if YOU win, I will join you, alongside Bowser Junior. Lose, and I'll roast you! Bwa ha ha ha!" Bowser growled.

"Alright, here we come!"

* * *

 **Our party, Mario and Peach VS Bowser and Bowser Junior**

 **GO!**

* * *

Ayumi used her active skill, Scan, to scan them.

Gestruyge explained. _The duo evil Koopa... Their names are Bowser and Bowser Junior or Jr. Bowser's HP is 1100, and Jr's HP is 1000. Bowser's ATK, DEF and SPD are 26, 27 and 18, while Jr's ATK, DEF and SPD are 23, 22, and 14. Bowser may unleash Flamethrower on you, dealing fire damage and sometimes Burn, while Jr. may use Super Mushroom, which heals 500 HP for Bowser or him. Thankfully he has only one... Anyway, they are the archnemesis of Mario..._

Peach stared at Ayumi's weapon in shock. It can talk... didn't we say that already?

"We have no time for staring!" Cody protested.

Mario used its Fireball ability to deal some good damage to Bowser Jr, I followed him with Uzigun, giving heavy damage to him. He should be at around 918 HP. I then cast Speed Up, and managed to do it on myself, so I pretty much already exhausted my EP. Cody followed it with Elements level 2 Ice, Earth and Dark, damaging them much. He also managed to blind Bowser Jr. Bowser, to retaliate us, used Flamethrowed. Ayumi and Joseph managed to dodge it, Cody and Alex took some damage, but I was unlucky as I took heap of damages and Burn. I now have 20% of my HP.

"Ow..." I groaned.

Ayumi healed me with Heal, returning me to 50% of my HP and curing Burn using Status Cure L1. Alex used Attack Up on himself, and luckily he regained 1 EP just in time, so he used Enlarge Weapon, and attacked the two Bowsers. Joseph followed it with Hammer Slam, flinching them.

By now they have half of the HP. Jr used Super Mushroom and healed Bowser, however I used Syrup from earlier that I bought, restoring 5 of my EP. I used Uzigun again on Bowser, and luckily it dealt a critical damage. Now Bowser is flinching and he has 60%.

Peach had to start attacking again, following it with launching her umbrella and damaging Bowser Jr, bleeding him in the process.

Cody was about to use Elements L2: Ice, when a rock suddenly slammed down on Bowser's head, damaging and confusing him. Now he won't have to worry about it... but I looked for the source.

It was up in sky. It was Bowser's airship... was it being controlled...? Then it fired the cannons on the two Bowsers, dealing damage and unluckily hitting our party. Ayumi had taken fatal damage (150), but luckily her passive skill 1 HP had somehow made her survive. Joseph also took damage, though it was half as what Ayumi took.

"What the hell! I always-" Bowser was cut off by the voice of a man on the airship.

"Your use is no longer needed, idiot. I'm the Ancient Minister, while you're a wimp. Your name is Bowser, right?" The man said.

"GRAAAAAAH! Yeah-"

"Then I shall be eager to throw a last ball on you guys... including you, Michele!" I was in shock, how did that man who calls himself "Ancient Minister" know my name? Has HE spied on me?!

"How-" I was cut off by the sound of the cannonball shooting... it landed on a surface.

"It missed, so I guess he doesn't know how to launch a ball..." Cody trailed, before the ball glowed purple.

"Why is it glowing pur-" Ayumi was cut off by the ball floating...

then it floated. And it floated more... before glowing more purple... then there was the soundwave.

"Ouch! What is the sound...and why is...my powers...disappearing..." Ayumi said, before fainting.

"Ayumi! Ugh...Why am I..." Cody fainted, too. Oh my, why are they fainting?!

"Hrr! I can stand... up..." Joseph was the next to faint... what the hell, why did Joseph, the strongest man with defenses, faint?!

"Ayumi! Alex! Joseph! Cody!" I shouted, also noticing Alex fainting with a thump. Bowser and Bowser Jr seemed to have fainted... but Mario and Peach somehow didn't...

I jumped startled when a man jumped off here, near me. It was a man who looked like Marth, what with his look...

Expect he isn't Marth.

"Marth! Why-" I cut Mario short, replying quickly that he isn't Marth. One smasher wouldn't suddenly jump here to this world, unless a wuss, or at least I mean a serious danger, was happening!

"Remember my name... Wing... let's finish this off anyway, cretin..." The blue-haired man shouted...

* * *

 **Me VS Wing**

 **GO!**

 **Your party's HP and MP has been restored for this fight.**

* * *

"How dare you call me 'Cretin'?!" I shouted, using Uzigun at Wing and damaging him. I couldn't see how much HP he has, but the bar was down to about 90% HP.

"Let's see you try, random guy..." Wing taunted me, as he used his signature attack... "Upperslash!"

He pointed the sword at me: I tried to dodge by jumping back, but he jumped too, and swinged his sword upward, then he shouted...

"Downslash!"

He slashed down, thumping me to the ground and taking some damage. I was now at 60% HP.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I used the Mushroom I had in stock, repleshing me to full.

"Heh, you should try it for you. Assuming you somehow survived my signature attack..." Wing said as he got in a position that I think looks like he was going raging... then an blue aura popped up over him.

"What the hell is that aura you have? This doesn't do anything..." I trailed off.

"Oh? This is my overlimit special... You know, this thing that gives you resistances to flinch, and increase in your stats. Also, with this, you can unleash my special skill that ancient heroes only know. Not only, but also ancient enemies know this skill. It even has rank..." Wing tried to explain...

"Ancient skill? Cheeky, you say...?" I grinned, hoping that at least he doesn't understand it, but I was wrong.

"Oh... you dare say it? Let's see... I think I can try out my skill on you. It's my first time using it..." Wing trailed, and I had no time to react as he unleashed his special skill. Everything around me became black.

 **"Mystique Skill! Level 1!"**

Running away was NOT a option, I was locked in his skill. He continually slashed me, kicked me in my torso, made a shockwave to give a scar mark (Cut, I mean!) to my arms and legs, and he unleashed his mystique skill.

 **"Heartcutter!"**

He thrusted me into my heart... at this time it was all over for me... All hope is lost... It was game over for me...

 **"GAARKKH...!"**

 _Heartcutter - Wing's mystique skill Level 1. He stabs/thrusts the enemy into his/her heart, attemping to cut it. High damage, 100% Bleed that isn't affected by resistance but still affected by immunity, and a chance for the Instant Death._

I blacked out, lieing into the ground.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...p..."

"...up..."

"...ke up..."

"Wake up..."

 **"WAKE UP!"**

 **"Ack!"** I shouted startled and jumped off the bed... Bed? Wait a minute...

"Ugh, where am I? I thought Wing took my heart and killed me... Are we in heaven...?" I said, holding my head, because it hurts...

"Are you dreaming about a game?" a girl finally pinched my cheek, bolting me awake.

"Where am I...? And why do you look like Ayumi...?" I looked around, but that girl was gone.

"Must've been a dream... I better look around." I sat up from the bed, and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Damn it, I'm trapped... I'm probably going to die..." I whimpered... but just then, a girl unlocked the door. It was... Ayumi?

"Ayumi...? What are you doing?" I reminded her.

After she explained of what happened, and what we were doing, I was in shock. Wing actually defeated me?! Now I remember, HE had unleashed his mystique skill that blacked me out. At least my heart is alright, I'm glad that the info didn't say that it could cause real death. It frightened me off, and I'd rather NOT hear it again. Continuing to normal, anyway...

 _I'm glad you're alright, Miky,_ Pistolia said.

We went through the door into another room of what seems like a room. There was also the three guys...

"Alex! Cody! Joseph! I'm glad! I shouted again.

"Miky!" Cody and Joseph said together.

After discussing what happened, including the 'Ancient Minister' that locked us, and someone forgetting to lock the door and being defeated by Ayumi, we tried to go to that another room that leads us to living room, but we were blocked by that familiar man. Good thing we brought our weapons...

"Wing! Not you again!" I shouted, Joseph and Cody was also agreeing, but Ayumi wasn't.

"Heh, it looks like I've met you again..." Wing smirked. I was about to charge, but I saw Ayumi, who was sobbing... What could be wrong?

"Wing...? No, it can't be..." Ayumi muttered.

"Hey, darling, want to marry me, my love?" He tried to flirt, but Ayumi shoved him away, and kneeled down.

"How can it be...? My best friend, Wing... now an member of the enemy? The friend... that betrayed me just now...?" Ayumi finally began to sob, Cody and Alex going over to comfort her.

"It's all right, Ayumi..." Cody tried to comfort, but she shook her head.

"How DARE you betray Ayumi!? She said YOU were her best friend! What KIND of best friends BETRAYS their!? Why... WHY did you DO THAT, you idiot?! What has she done for you to deserve it?!" Joseph said, shouted louder and more louder with each sentence.

"Heh, she is useless now. And you, with the guns. I assume your name is Michele, right? What an surprise you were alive, my cretin..." Wing taunted, making ME angry, and so even Ayumi, who finally sat up, now no longer crying.

 ** _"How dare YOU TRY TO KILL ME WITH YOUR so-called MYSTIQUE SKILL?! YOU BRAT! YOU BETTER BE SORRY NOW THAT AYUMI HAS SAVED US!"_** I fumed in utter rage, as I charged over him.

"YEAH! WE'RE THE HEROES! We cannot be defeated by the likes of you, fool!" Joseph continued, making Cody continue.

"When I'm the master of the elements, YOU cannot DEFEAT me, you WHIPPERSNAPPER!" Cody fumed, with Alex trying to talk for morale, with no luck. Remember when I said he cannot talk?

"Wing, I'M GOING to GET you BACK, you fool! You CAN'T just side with the Ancient Minister! PLEASE, just AT least RETURN TO your old SELF!" Ayumi fumed.

We charged at HIM!

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Wing:** You idiots, there are two parts! Can't you realize it?!

 **Yuyimoko:** Heya Wing! You shouldn't be rude.

 **Akamatsu:** Yuyimoko is right this time, you're a bit rude sometimes!

 **Alex:** Do I have to battle him next episode?

 **Ayumi:** Unfortunately, yes... But I will bring HIM back! At all he's my best friend!

 **Michele:** Here comes the preview for the episode 4 part 1. Chiara, can you show the readers?

 **Chiara:** Sure thing, brother!

* * *

 _"Oh? I'm fighting five enemies. I should use my overdrive..." Wing said as he activated the overdrive._

 _"Ugh!" I shouted as I was pushed back._

 _"Heh, nobody will beat me!" Wing cackled._

 _"Overlimit... ACTIVATE!" I shouted, and so everyone was, too. We've finally awakened the overlimit._

 _"What?!"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another world..._

 _Meta Knight looked up at the skies..._

* * *

 **Chiara: We have more previews...** _  
_

 **Michele: Yeah, we are a bit lucky.**

 **Wing: I wouldn't call that lucky, my rival...**

 **Michele: How dare you...?!**

 **Alex: Sorry for that ruckus... Here, we can now finally show the saving data part, and then...**

 **Chiara: Tsk, you shouldn't say it.**

* * *

 **Save data?**

 **Saving...**

 **Michele/Alex/?/?/Cody**

 **?/?/Ayumi/Joseph/?**

 **Mario, Kirby, Peach**

 **Save complete.**


	5. EP5: VS Wing! That Idiot! (Part 2)

**Wing:** Here goes the second part...

 **Alex:** Ugh, your role is a bit bold.

 **Ayumi:** When will he ever stop...?

 **Michele:** Hey Ayumi, is Wing always like this?

 **Ayumi:** Unfortunately, yes... Though for the good part, I'm there when he gets angry. If I'm not there, the situation would have been worse...

 **Yuyimoko:** Psst, come here, Akamatsu. I'll tell the story of the second part...

 **Akamatsu:** Tell me, Yuyimoko!

* * *

 _Previously, we have been sent to a mission, so that we can retrieve Peach, Bowser, and Yoshi. Originally we were supposed to ask them, but the party goes south when Bowser suddenly invades Peach's castle. It gets even worse when someone who calls himself Ancient Minister put our party, expect for me, to sleep. That blue haired man, Wing, also suddenly appeared, to take me out. He activated his so-called Overlimit, an ability that creates an coloured aura, but I was not even prepared when he unleashed his Mystique Skill... but then we reappeared in a mysterious room. It looked futuristic, so I assumed it was Ancient Minister's domain, though I never said it in the previous episode. We were lucky the doors were open for Ayumi, who saved us. But we had to start fighting Wing, now activated in his overlimit...  
_

* * *

 **Me, Alex, Ayumi, Cody, Joseph VS Wing**

 **Your party has been fully recovered.**

 **GO!**

* * *

"Ugh, that's the same thing I saw! That Overlimit! What the hell is Overlimit?!" I shouted, making Wing's weapon speak.

 _The Overlimit... Ah, so you have heard of the name. Didn't Wing tell you already? Also, by the way, I'm CH..._

"Snap it out, freaky weapon of Wing! We are not idiots! Show us already! Nothing will happen! Even if you have an Overlimit or whatever, you will NEVER knock me out!" Joseph protested as he charged at Wing.

"Hammer Slam!" He slammed the terrain, but Wing jumped in time.

"Drain Slash!" Wing shouted as he stabbed Joseph, launching him into the wall and healing himself some health.

"Joseph! How dare you!" I shouted as I charged at him, with Alex doing so too. Ayumi, meanwhile, was preparing to scan the enemy, Cody was casting Elements L2 Dark.

"These four fighting? Cheeky..." Wing, still in his blue aura, smirked as he unleashed his skill.

"Shockwave." he said as a wave appeared, knocking us to the wall.

"Michele! Alex!" I could hear Cody shouting, as Ayumi was done scanning him.

 _That's Wing, in his overlimit. His HP is 1260. He's two levels above us. ATK is 35, DEF is 30 and SPD is 30. Overlimits are supposed to last for 1 minute, but according to records, he maintained his overlimit for a lot of time. Maybe he has a passive skill that extends the duration to probably infinite? Anyway, his skills are Shockwave, Drain, and Rapid Attack. He can hit all of you with Blink Slash, and inflict you Paralysis with ParaSlash. He can unleash his Overlimit, like I mentioned before, which increases his stats and allows for no flinch if attacked by normal enemies expect those in Overlimit. If you guys could unleash Overlimit, maybe you could flinch him with your attacks... With Overlimit, he could unleash his Mystique Skill, a mystic skill that cancels your Overlimit in the end, but deals a lot of damage and can turn the tide. In the case, his Mystique Skill is Level 1, Heartcutter. Michele knows it, but the four of you don't, so I'll say it: try to dodge that skill. It deals low damage to everyone, maybe no damage if you're far, but it deals high damage to the victim, and it ensures the victim an 100% Bleed unless immune, and there is a chance the victim will suffer Instant Death. Bleed causes you to take more damage than Poison but lesser than Burn, and Instant Death makes you KO'd in a instant,_ Gestruyge explained in long.

"Whoa, that's long," Ayumi said, as Cody managed to cast Dark, damaging him and fortunately giving him Blind.

"Ugh, you fool... Well, better be unlucky... CH!" Wing shouted at the weapon, which absorbed the darkness in his vision, removing him from blinded status.

"Cheater!" Joseph managed to recover and hit Wing in time, giving more damage. I followed him with an Uzi Gun, and Wing dodged it, but had little luck and got hit by Alex.

"Damn you..." Wing muttered as he used his Blink Slash, damaging us everyone, and confusing Joseph.

"Uughhh... Why am I..." Joseph spinned the hammer around, and Alex and I dodged it. Cody was hit but fortunately, he was quickly healed by Ayumi.

"Inconcevable! What did you do to Joseph?!" I protested, which made Wing reply.

"Looks like Gestruyge forgot to tell you some things about me..." Wing cackled, which made Ayumi angry at her weapon.

 _CH used his energy to block me from scanning certain things about him! Due to him I couldn't tell you that Blink Slash could occasionally give you Confuse!_ Her weapon protested.

"How dare you...!" Cody clenched his teeth as he unleashed his Elements L2 Light, dealing him damage and dropping him below 1k HP. Alex followed suit with Blazing Uppercut, getting him to around 940 HP.

However, when Joseph tried to cast Hammer Slam, everything around the room became black.

"What the hell?!" I protested.

 **"Mystique Skill! Level 1!"** Wing shouted, as he unleashed the same action he did to me in the last episode... only this time targeting Joseph. I hope he survives, considering before that his HP was full...

 **"Heartcutter!"** He shouted as he stabbed his heart, and then everything went white for us.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

MH and CH was in his mansion, and they fortunately have managed to convince Bowser and Yoshi to come with them, before the universe was destoryed. Currently, they were observing our party...

"Will they be alright...?" MH said in a worried tone.

"Now that you have explained to me about that whole situation, I can only hope so..." Yoshi said... certaintely our party will be shocked when he talks.

"I'm back-a!" Mario exclaimed, bringing his Smash Fragments. He explained about the whole situation.

"Good! Now we can unseal Wario..." MH said. If he had a face, he would smirk...

* * *

"Grah..." Joseph muttered. Fortunately, he survived... somehow at least. But he had suffered Bleed, and we were already weary.

"Ugh, how do I activate Overlimit..." I muttered.

"Heh, you cannot beat me without your Overlimit. Even if Ayumi somehow heals you guys, you still wouldn't be able to beat me..." Wing smirked.

"How... dare you...!" Joseph was insulted at that reply, and charged at Wing, only to be pushed.

"Ugh...!" He muttered, the pain rising with that Bleed. Ayumi tried to cure him with Status Cure L1, but it didn't go away.

"Why didn't it go away?!" Ayumi protested.

"Oh, so you have Status Cure... Unfortunately, you have the level 1 version. You cannot cure Bleed with that! Hah!" Wing cackled.

"Damn it... **DAMN IT!"** I was finally fuming with rage as I charged at HIM, and cast Uzigun. I managed to get some hits on him, but when Alex tried to punch him, he deflect it and used Shockwave.

"Ow! How...?!" I said, still weary.

"Gaah... hack... gaah..." Joseph was now muttering, splatting out blood from his mouth.

"Eeekk, blood...?! Oh my godness..." Ayumi was now in a state of shock- what would it be like to see one of his friend spitting blood? Devastanting...

"Ayumi?! Graaaaaaaah..." I started to force myself to get up, I threw my guns in the arms, and clenched my fists while grabbing my guns.

 _Boy? What are you doing? It's me..._ Pistolia tried to ask, but had no time to react as a shocking development happened to me.

 **"Blood... is not something you should make me or my friend SPLIT it! What did you... do to Joseph?!"** I shouted, which make Wing startled.

"You should know that our objectives are to use you as a test experiment... Heh, I want to..." Wing had no time to continue...

 **"You... Unforgivable!"** I clenched more my fists, it seemed like I was breaking my guns with my own hands. Suddenly...

 **"Overlimit!"** I finally uttered that word, and as that was said, a white aura appeared around me.

"So this is my Overlimit? I've finally done it..." I grinned, as I started explaining how did I do that.

"To activate Overlimit for the first time, just vent out your angry emotions! Get yourself in rage, complain to Wing what did he do to you guys, and say no mercy for him! Finally, you say the same name I uttered!" I explained, still with grinny mood.

 **"I'll... try. Wing! How do you feel trying to kill someone?! Killing someone is not a thing YOU can do as a kid! Idiot, I won't have mercy!"** Joseph shouted louder than ever.

 **"Yeah, and don't forget that you tried to kill Michele here with your Mystique Skill! That's NOT a way you can kill HIM! No more lies from you!"** Cody did the same, Alex clenching the fist more and more.

 **"WING! Even if WE cannot FORGIVE you for that, WE'LL still TRY to get you BACK! Pessimist, you SHOULD STOP bothering me!"** Ayumi shouted, as she and the other three got in a pose.

 **"OVERLIMIT!"** They uttered as they got the color their Wii Remotes have. Yellow for Joseph, green for Ayumi, red for Alex, and blue for Cody.

"This is the overlimit... And wow! Our energy have been completely restored... Now Wing! We will end your cyan aura!" We shouted at the same time, and we charged at him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

After unsealing Wario and explainings...

"Wahoo! That should like a serious problem-a!" Wario said with shock- it's often he has shock...- before repling.

"Alrigh', I guess I could join ya, but under one condition- there should be a reward!" Wario asked the Smashers.

"Oh yeah- there will be rewards for all of you, even YOU Wario... even if probably sometimes you're a bit bad..." Yoshi replied, making Wario furious.

"Who said I was 'a bad man?!" Wario fumed as he chased after Yoshi.

"Anyway, on the issue on hand, they seem to have activated Overlimit..." MH said, observing us...

* * *

I charged at him with Uzigun, Alex followed with Enlarge Weapon, Cody with Elements L2 Dark, and Thundera, Joseph following with Hammer Slam and Ayumi finally bonking at him.

He was now already more exhausted than us, at 320 HP, I think.

"Ugh... how could you..." Just when I was about to finish him off, I was pushed back from a energy ball.

"Who's there?!" I winced at that, and just then, the Ancient Minister appeared... right in our eyes.

"Thanks, sir!" Wing winked his hand up as he used his item to teleport away from us.

"Damn, he escaped!" Cody clenched his teeth, and then we looked at him.

" **How** dare you block Wing?! Is he one of your team member?!" I shouted at him. He didn't appear to flinch, either.

"Heh, so you are taunting me. Cacklable to me, indeed... But anyway, yes, he's in my team." he cackled.

"What the hell did you do to Wing?! Y-" Ancient Minister cut her off with an Energy Ball.

"Ayumi! How dare you!" Joseph tried to slam him, but to no avaliable.

"What the hell?! Why is he too strong for us?! We have Overlimit!" He clenched his teeth.

"I didn't do anything to Wing. I... **merely killed his real self.** " He said with an angry tone, making the party gasp in shock.

"His real self... is dead...?" Ayumi was now kneeling down, and started to cry. I knew it... she was going to cry if she heard Wing was dead, so that's why I never joked on her about that. After moments of comforting Ayumi, we stared at him.

"Why... **Why DID you do that?! Gaaahhhh...gaAAAAHHHH..." "You heartless monster... grraAAAAAHHHH... HE..." "No... no...NooooOOOOOOOOOOOO..." "Y...you...YOOOOU... I hate YOU..."** These were replies from us, building our rage as we tried to get revenge, and that got our aura stronger.

"Hmph, so you are fond to revenge. Let's brace myself up..." Ancient Minister cackled again, while the aura made everything black around us. Not the vision, but the field itself. We then finally got to unleash the skill Wing had... when he learnt it from his ancient book or something... in order.

* * *

 **"Mystique Skill L1!"** I shouted, throwing my left gun on him, then ran very fast, grabbing the gun while shooting from the back his head with my right gun, then I distanced myself far away from him.

 **"The End!"** I shouted snapping my fingers as a big explosion ensured.

 _The End. Michele's mystique skill L1. I throw my left gun on the enemy, run very fast and grabbing it while hitting his head with my right gun, then distancing myself far away from him or her. I will finally snap my fingers, causing a big explosion. High damage to the victim, low damage to who is involved in the explosion, very high chance of Burn.  
_

 **"Mystique Skill L1!"** Ayumi was next. She made a circle around us and the enemy.

 **"God's Judgement!"** She shouted, creating a lot of light around the enemy, while healing us.

 _God's Judgement. Ayumi's mystique skill L1. She creates two circle, one for us and one for the enemy. She then causes a lot of light around the enemy, while circling us in a green circle, healing us. Restores 25% HP/EP, even KO'd ones, and deals high damage to victim.  
_

 ** _"Mystique Skill L1!"_** Alex was next to think.

He did the same way Ike would've had done, only with differences. He would constantely punch the enemy, slam him into the ground, grab him and punch him upward, then he unleashed...

 _ **"K Punch!"**_ He charged with an wind punch at him in the center.

 _K Punch. Alex's mystique skill L1. He punches the enemy, then slams him into the ground, grab him and then punch him upward, then he unleashes his Mystique Skill. Very high damage to the victim, and very high chance of Confuse and Pain._

 **"Mystique Skill L1!"** Cody uttered as he charged six elements: very big fireball, iceball, thunderball, earthball, lightball, darkball, then he combined them into one element.

 **"Elemental War!"** He shouted as meteors of elements fell upon him.

 _Elemental War. Cody's mystique skill L1. He charges six elements: fire, ice, thunder, earth, light and dark, and then combines them into one element, which I'd refer to as arch. He then makes meteors combined with element fall on the enemy. High damage with all elements, and can inflict Burn, Freeze, Poison, Dizzy, Blind and Curse._

 **"Mystique Skill L1!"** Joseph was the last to say it as he charged his hammer like King Dedede would.

 **"Homerun Hammer!"** He then released it, slamming very hard on the enemy and launching him, unill he turned into a star... then everything became white.

 _Homerun Hammer. Joseph's mystique skill L1. He charges up his hammer like King Dedede or Kirby, then slams very hard on the enemy, enough to launch him unill he turns in a star. Very high damage._

* * *

"Huff..." Ancient Minister was exhausted; we managed to do some damage to him, but we were also exhausted from the mystique attacks. When he was about to recover, an alarm occured.

 **"Alarm! Alarm! I repeat, intruders has made the way into the ship!"** The alarm shouted.

"Damn it... I'll get you next time..." He groaned before he disappeared, and just then Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Wario came to our rescue.

"Are you alright-a?" Mario asked, with everyone checking on us.

* * *

After explaining the whole situation...

"Oh man, that was some adventure you had... good work!" MH replied.

 **Mission complete!**

 **You got 250 Smash Coins!**

 **Party EXP: 8.  
**

 **EXP: 12.**

 **Party EXP: 20.**

 **Level up! Your party is now LV08!**

We went to check Crazy's Shop.

 **New equips avaliable, and new items avaliable.**

* * *

 **Best equips on sale: Smash! Set**

 **Michele: Attack +8 Defense +6 Speed +10 HP +50 EP +3**

 **Ayumi: Magic Attack +10 Defense +6 Speed +5 HP +30 EP +5**

 **Alex: Attack +12 Defense +9 Speed +7 HP +60 EP +3**

 **Cody: Magic Attack +14 Defense +4 Speed +6 HP +20 EP +6  
**

 **Joseph: Attack +8 Defense +11 Speed +3 HP +75 EP +2**

 **Cost: 100 Smash Coins. Required LV: LV08. You need to buy Wooden Set first.**

* * *

"We'll take it, I love equips..." I said as we were surrounded with a white aura. After the white aura, we were in these set, but each one had different colors, regardless of their Wii Remotes colors. White for me, red for Alex, green for Ayumi, blue for Cody and green for Joseph. We then looked at items.

* * *

 **New items.**

 **Best on sale: Deluxe Starter Pack**

 **Requires LV05 to buy it. Costs 100 Smash Coins. Contains x8 HP potions (restores 300 HP), x6 EP potions (restores 12 EP), x5 Phoenix Downs (brings back someone to life at 10% HP with invincibility for 3 seconds), x4 Antidotes/Eye Drops/Alarm Clock/"Look at me!" sign box/Pain Cleaner/Magic Bandage (removes Poison/Blind/Sleep/Confuse/Pain/Bleed).**

* * *

"I'll buy it," Ayumi said with a smile on her face as the party received the items.

"Aaah, it's night... Shall we go to sleep...?" Cody muttered.

"Yeah... In the meanwhile, I'll remain awake to write our journal entry about what happened (He means this... - author)." I said, before realizing something.

"Um, where's Luigi...?!" I shouted, and Ayumi whispered to me that he was in his room, scared to go out.

"Phew..."

* * *

 _Items_

 _x8 HP potions, x6 EP potions, x5 Phoenix Downs, x4 Antidotes/Eye Drops/Alarm Clock/"Look at me!"/Pain Cleaner/Magic Bandage_

* * *

 _Stats._

 _Michele-Alex-Ayumi-Cody-Joseph._

 _HP: 245/251/175/170/291_

 _EP: 14/13/21/20/10._

 _ATK: 24/27/(MATK)18/(MATK)19/28_

 _DEF: 22/23/16/15/27_

 _SPD: 21/17/19/16/13_

* * *

 _Skills._

 _Michele has learned RocketLauncher!_

 _I pull out my rocket launcher and launches it at the enemy, dealing medium damage and splash damage. EP cost: 7._

 _Michele has learned Speed All Up!_

 _Same as Speed Up, but costs 10 EP to do it to everyone. It can also cure Status Down/Slow, but not Down Down or Stop._

 _Alex has learned Blazing Grab!_

 _Alex grabs the enemy and blaze them with fire. Costs 7 EP and chance of Burn._

 _Alex has learned Attack All Up!_

 _Same as Attack Up, but costs 10 EP, like me._

 _Ayumi has learned Cure!_

 _The level 1 variant of Cure, the famous healing skill! Restores your HP! EP cost: 7_

 _Ayumi has learned Nurse!_

 _Ayumi summons nurses, who comes around the way and heals the entire party's HP. EP cost: 11._

 _Ayumi has learned Status Cure L2!_

 _Cost 3 EP. It also removes Bleed and Confuse._

 _Ayumi has learned the passive skill, Magic Attack L1!_

 _She gets an permanent increase in MATK by 3._

 _Cody has learned Elements L3!_

 _An advanced version! Consumes 5 EP to do each elements:_

 _Fira: Launches three fireballs. Good chance to Burn._

 _Blizzara: Creates a freezing crystal, trapping the enemy and damaging him. Good chance for Freeze._

 _Aera: Summons an wind that surrounds our party. It deals more damage than Aero, and it can now Bleed Enemies._

 _Thundega: Storms the entire enemy with clouds and thunders. It maybe cause Paralysis._

 _Earthwall: Creates an wall made of earth which blocks the enemy._

 _Judgement: Judge your enemies with your holy! Can trap them in the light._

 _Chaos: Creates an purple ball which can cause chaos. Acts like a blackhole; pulls enemies close to ball, then the ball explodes._

 _Vine: Trap your enemies with vine! Can cause Bind._

 _Cody has learned Energy Up L4!_

 _Cody's energy increases by 2, and he can regain 1 EP each 10 second._

 _Cody has learned Poison!_

 _Cody attempts to poison the enemy. Costs 4 EP._

 _Cody has learned Burn!_

 _Cody attempts to burn the enemy. Costs 5 EP._

 _Joseph has learned Defense Stance!_

 _Joseph puts himself into defense stance. He receives his Defense and Magic Defense Up. Moreover, he can block the enemy, and counter it._

 _Joseph has learned Defense Up!_

 _Joseph puts someone into Defense Up. Costs 3 EP. It may cure Defense Down, but not Down Down version._

* * *

 **Wing:** Hey, thanks for helping me! **  
**

 **Ancient Minister:** Not a problem... *grins*

 **Alex:** Get back here, Ancient Minister!

 **Ayumi:** Yeah, get back! I haven't got my revenge on you for Wing!

 **Mario:** Hey-a Yuyimoko, how are you?

 **Yuyimoko:** Very good like a sun!

 **Akamatsu:** *sigh* Yuyimoko...

 **Michele:** Cody, can you please give me the next previews?

 **Cody:** Sure thing! *hands it over*

 **Michele:** Okay, let's see...

* * *

 _Next Episode...  
_

 _"We have to go to Kirby World," MH said._

 _"This time, Kirby will accompany you guys-a! Make sure you do well!" Mario said._

* * *

 _"What? King Dedede?"_

* * *

 **Cody:** These are the previews, even if it's shorter...

 **Michele:** See you somewhere!


	6. EP6: Melee Mis-Adventures!

**Cody:** Hey Joseph... Want me to tell you something? **  
**

 **Joseph:** What is it? **  
**

 **Cody:** Psst... psst psst... **  
**

 **Joseph:** Hahahaha, funny! **  
**

 **Cody:** Yeah, it's funny. But- **  
**

 **Joseph:** Hey, Ayumi! **  
**

 **Ayumi:** Oh, Joseph. How can I help you?

 **Joseph:** Check out what Cody told me!

 **Cody:** Oh no you don't! *chases after Joseph*

* * *

 _Previously, we had to fight Wing, in overlimit form. After saying to Ayumi that he betrayed her, we activated our Overlimit. But when we were about to get back Wing for good, that annoying Ancient Minister had to jump in the fray to save him, so he escaped. We managed to activate the Mystique Skill L1, after confessing that the real Wing was dead. However, he managed to escape just before the Smashers rescued us._

* * *

"Our next goal: we have to go to Kirby's world. In the meanwhile, take your free time to prepare for the next day, as it will be busy for you," MH said.

* * *

 **Free Time**

 **Go!**

* * *

"Ayumi, shall I and you go training together?" Joseph suggested.

"Yeah, you're right, Wing was that expert as using his sword. So maybe we need to train," Ayumi smiled abit. We overheard the conversation, and came with them.

"Ooh, can I join? I'm sorry if I overheard your conversation, but I have never tried to train," I said.

"I would like to join, too. Maybe I need to control a bit more my magics... and make myself strong. Right, Alex? You need to train with your weapon." Cody also joined in. Alex nodded, too.

 _Great idea! Alone I can't smash Wing's darkness, but together, we may be able to do that!_ Hassntrea replied.

"Then let's go! But this time, we'll do Adventure Mode, here!" Joseph cleamed with joy.

"Adventure Mode?" Ayumi replied, confused.

"Oh, you don't know it? Little girls..." Joseph sighed, before noticing Ayumi's angered face. That "little girls" had insulted her.

"Okay, okay, I take back the last sentence! Now let's go!" Joseph muttered.

* * *

 _At the Adventure Mode Entry._

There was a ranking, difficulty level, and player number near the portal. I looked at the ranking, and was surprised to see that the top players were experts. They managed to clear it in 2 to 6 minutes. The 10th rank was a smasher who was called Bowser. He managed to clear it in 7 minutes, and they had Level 10 difficulty, too.

"Let's put the level to 10, and player number to 5," Joseph said as he finished putting them.

"Wait a minute. Isn't there this mode?" Ayumi pointed at the mode. On it was set, "Melee".

"Maybe this is for changing the game type! Let's set it at Melee for now!" Joseph said, smiling. "We'll go!" He shoved us into the portal.

* * *

 _Music plays_

 _Super_

 _Smash_

 _Bros._

 _MELEE!_

* * *

When we entered, we were in... air and on clouds?

"Aaaaaah!" We shouted as we fell.

* * *

"Ugh! I wish we'd NOT go through this each time!" I shouted, as we got up.

On around was a green plain hill, and further, there was a castle.

 **Mushroom Castle (Part 1)**

 **GO!**

"This looks like an fighting game- Joseph!" Ayumi shouted seeing Joseph patting the first Goomba.

"Aww, you're so cute-" He was interrupted by that Goomba biting him.

 **Joseph: 16%**

"Ow! How dare you-!" Joseph slammed the Goomba away, with his hammer.

"Are you alright, Joseph?" Ayumi said concerned.

"We'll just HAVE to slam through!" He ignored Ayumi and charged.

* * *

"Hmm, it looks like they are doing Adventure Mode..." MH said.

"Will they Be alright?" CH asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, they will!"

* * *

 **Pokemon City**

 **GO!**

 **Michele/Ayumi/Alex/Cody/Joseph**

 **68%/72%/58%/78%/108%**

"Joseph, your fighting style is a bit aggressive! You should be a bit more defensive!" Ayumi complained to Joseph, who has the highest damage.

"Ugh, don't remind me! It's obvious that having an hammer is an attack-oriented style!" Joseph protested, and they went into a fight. Meanwhile, on the other hand... I was fighting with Pichu and Pikachu, Alex was fighting Squirtle and Charizard, and Cody was fighting with Ivysaur.

"Why doesn't Red bother to evolve his own Pokemons?!" I muttered in complaint.

* * *

We didn't know of an mysterious figure, somewhere in the Real World, known as Earth...

"Heehee, looks like I found a cheat code to access this..." A mysterious man, who was part of Ancient Minister's team, smirked.

"You should use it right now, we have an objective you know!" His weapon shouted.

"Okay, okay, no need to be impatient!"

* * *

 **Final Destination**

"Where is Master Hand? He's supposed to appear right now!" Joseph shouted.

"Maybe this got corrupted?" Cody murmered, which made Ayumi scared.

"C-Cody! I...I don't want to be c-corrupted!" Ayumi said, in his scared tone.

"Ayumi..." I tried to reassure her, but failed as three mysterious mens showed up... to reveal their face. Wing, Ancient Minister... and that strange man?!

"Wing?! How did you get here?!" Ayumi shouted. "And you too, Ancient Minister! You're supposed to not be here!"

"And who is that man?! I don't even know him!" I shouted, however we failed to realize that Cody was thinking.

 _Why does that strange man looks familiar, like I've known him? No matter, I could exit this game and then we're done with..._ Cody thought, which made that man reply.

"Cody... You're probably thinking why do I look familiar to you, right? And that you could exit this, and everything will be over?" He said, which shocked Cody.

"Eck?! How did you know what I was thinking?! Are you a cheater?!" Cody said in shocked tone.

"My job is not of importance of you. What matters to you is my name, Noah..." He said, which made everyone wonder.

"Isn't Noah a old friend of Cody...? But then what happened?!" I shouted.

"My old self you should know is no longer here." He smirked.

 _He's right, you idiots. Your real Noah is no longer here, Cody. And by the way, my name is Chjiok,_ Noah's weapon said.

"Idiots? How dare you?! Oh well, I could exit this, and we're done in no time!" Joseph tried to swipe, which was the way if we wanted to exit due to a problem or if something was messed up, but the menu didn't appear.

"What the hell? Why won't my menu appear?! What... happened!? I should be able to exit, but I can't!" He replied, making us shocked. We swiped, too, but nothing appeared.

"Are we trapped?! What in the world happened?!" I clenched my teeth, and Ancient Minister replied.

"You never know a single thing. Noah is a archer when he fights, but outside, he's a hacker. We used him to hack into this, and we used a cheat engine to remove the menu screen," Ancient Minister said, which made us rage.

"You trapped us here?! Little...!" I shouted, but was shot in my legs by Noah's arrow. "Ugh...!"

Cody, meanwhile, lost confidence, and backed away. "N...oah...? What happened... to you?!" He tried to shout.

"How dare you harm Cody's feeling, Noah!" Joseph charged and swiped his hammer on Noah.

"Thousand Piercing Arrows!" He shouted and fired arrows at 200 per seconds at Joseph, which knocked him back.

"What was that ability?! Ow!" Joseph muttered, which made Wing finally reply.

"Noah's abilities should defeat you in no time... heehee..." He smirked.

"I leave this up to you, Noah. And you, Michele, you should know one little secret. I'm not an ROB in disguise, I'm using this coat to hide my face. I'm indeed human..." Ancient Minister finally said, before going away.

* * *

 **Me, Alex, Ayumi, Cody, Joseph VS Noah**

 **Your party has been fully restored.**

 **GO!**

* * *

"Scan!" Ayumi shouted.

 _That's Noah. His HP is 2,300, ATK is 52, DEF is 53 and SPD is 50. He carries his Orange Wii, of which the name is something you already know... He can use Thousand Piercing Arrows, which causes high damages to the victim, and good chance for Bleed. He may use Shower Arrows, an ablity which causes him to throw a arrow in air, which then multiplies and hit everyone in the range. He can also use Love Arrow, which ensures 100% chance to give you Charm... a harmful status effect that makes a ally your enemy. His Mystique Skill L1 is Cross Arrow; he'll throw a arrow at the ground, which creates an cross, or X for short, and damage your ally, with 100% chance of Defense, and Speed Down, and small chance of Stop, that status effect which stops the time of someone. That's all in general,_ her weapon said.

"I feel like you know too much... Oh well. Let's go!" Cody said as he charged up his Elements L3 Vine.

I used my new ability, RocketLauncher, and launched an rocket at Noah. Fortunately, the rocket was an homing one, so whenever he moved, the rocket would follow him. He had no choice but to be hit with that rocket, which exploded and dealt damage to him.

"Darn you...!" Noah casted Love Arrow... I managed to dodge it and hit it with my guns, which made the arrow disappear. Joseph then retailed him with Hammer Slam, which gave a lot of pain in his right feet, and filling the Overlimit gauge at the same time... a bit.

Cody, meanwhile, casted his spell. "Elements L3! Vine!" He shouted as vines surrounded Noah and gave him Bind. Alex then grabbed him and cast Blazing Grab, which also caused him Burn.

"Hot... Darn you, idiot!" Noah uttered as he cast Shower Arrows, damaging Joseph and Alex.

"Joseph! Alex! Ugh... Speed Up!" I shouted as we put ourself into increased Speed. We now looked speedy... not as much like Sonic... Ayumi then used the main healing skill for the first time. "Cure!"

He healed them, and they got up in a matter of time... in a short time. In the meanwhile, the Overlimit Gauge was almost filled.

"Thousand Piercing Arrows!" He fired a lot of arrows at me, and I got that Bleed.

"Gah... damn you!" After Ayumi healed me, I charged at him and used Uzigun, damaging him, and filling up the Overlimit Gauge fully. It was now in a rainbow colour.

"We didn't realize there was a Overlimit Gauge like that... Who goes first-" Cody was interrupted as I activated my overlimit.

"Overlimit!" I now have that aura from earlier. That black... if you don't remember, and if you have NOT heard of our Overlimits, you should probably start reading from the beginning. Anyway...

"RocketLauncher!" I shouted as I fired a rocket at Noah.. Wait a minute, but I had no EP to use that, unless...

"Master Hand told me that there are a lot of advantages for the Overlimit. I didn't tell you because otherwise I would spoil the surprise..." Joseph tried to be sorry.

"So that advantage... is having no EP cost? Useful..." I said as I repeated the same attack, hitting Noah over and over again, unill he managed to activate the Overlimit. My skills was dealing damage to him, but he didn't get flinched.

"No flinch? Cheeky, indeed..." Noah smirked as he unleashed his Mystique Skill. Everything around became black.

 _ **"Mystique Skill L1! Cross Arrow!"**_

He launched an arrow into the ground, which created an cross-like symbol, and damaged us... the entire party. We got the decrease of defenses, and we lost my Speed buff, in favor of Speed Down. Unfortunately, Cody and Alex had also stopped in time with that Stop.

"You...! How dare you...!" Ayumi clenched his teeth as I cast my mystique skill.

 _ **"Mystique Skill L1! The End!"**_

Noah got into my explosion, which severely damaged him.

* * *

"I just hope they are alright... Maybe we need to upgrade the systems..." MH said. Meanwhile with Bowser, in his room...

"I wonder what happened to Bowser Jr...?" he muttered with an sad tone. He was known for his pranks-rarely does he feel sad.

* * *

"Uuughh..." He muttered, looking about to faint. Meanwhile, Alex and Cody had started moving.

"Ugh? What happened? Oh, now I remember... Noah!" He stared at him, IN A angry manner.

"Come back to us! You should leave your team!" He pleaded Noah, but he refused.

"I would never join you, fool." Noah replied, which hurt Cody.

"And you fooler-party, I'm not done with you. I will come back sooner or later... Escape!" He shouted as he disappeared.

"No... How can it be... Noah called me fool..." Cody was now starting to tear up.

"Cody...!" Ayumi tried to comfort Cody.

"We'll get HIM back for you, Cody! We just need to be a bit more stronger, and recruit some more Smashers, then we can have an 6th member of our party! You just need patience! We'll absolutely BRING HIM BACK!" I let these word come out of my word, which made Cody glad.

"T..hanks you, Michele... We'll try our best!" He uttered.

 _ **WIN!**_

* * *

After exiting...

"I think I'm tired..." I murmed. Ayumi agreed with an nod.

"I have obtained informations about my room from Master Hand. Basically, our room is 413, and it's in the fourth floor. There are a lot of things, but for the main part, enough things to keep us comfy and 10 beds in a single bedroom, with lot of space. There are also 3 TVs, lots of chairs and 7 tables, I think... and 4 bathrooms." Cody explained.

"Whoa, that's like being at a president's house!" Joseph shouted.

"Let's go to the bed for now... I think it's 9:53 PM..." Ayumi murmed... being falling into the ground with an thump.

"Ayumi! Oh, she ran out of her energy..." I said. We went to our room, and then straight into bedroom...

* * *

 _The next day._

At the dining hall...

"Yawn... this is a bit early for me..." Ayumi yawned after recalling what happened yesterday.

"Me too, not my cup of tea having to wake up at this time..." I said, too. Everyone just agreed...

 _Later._

"Kirby will be the one to accompany you to his world," MH said.

"Yeah Here he Comes!" CH said... in a crazy manner.

"Make sure you do well!" Mario cheered for us, as we entered the portal with Kirby.

 **Party EXP: 40.**

 **EXP: 20.**

 **Party EXP: 40.**

 **Level up! You're now LV10!**

* * *

 _New stats.  
_

 _Michele-Alex-Ayumi-Cody-Joseph._

HP: 295/301/218/221/364.

 _EP: 18/17/24/26/13._

ATK: 30/34/(MATK)23/(MATK)25/36.

DEF: 26/28/19/18/34.

SPD: 26/22/23/20/16.

* * *

 _Michele has learned DeploySentry!_

 _I deploy an sentry, which is equipped with two guns. It can walk, too. After a while, it explodes, causing some damage. EP cost: 9_

 _Michele has learned Backgun!_

 _Backflip + Guns. I backflip, while shooting my gun, dealing low-mid damage to the enemy. EP cost: 12_

 _Alex has learned Flame Hand!_

 _Alex creates an flame with his hand. The direction and the way how the flame looks is like using Flamethrower. It can inflict Burn, too. EP cost: 10_

 _Ayumi has learned Haste!_

 _Ayumi hastens one of the ally, making his movements faster. EP cost: 10_

 _Ayumi has learned_ _Protect!_

 _Ayumi inflicts Protect on someone, which greatly increases Defense. Unlike Status Up/Down variations, it cannot be removed or stacked with DEF Up. EP cost: 13_

 _Ayumi has learned Shell!_

 _Same as Protect, but on Magic Defense. EP cost: 13_

 _Cody has learned Bleed!_

 _Cody creates an invisible cut. Can cause Bleed. EP cost: 5_

 _Cody has learned Silence!_

 _Cody attempts to silence an enemy. EP cost: 5_

 _Cody has learned Confuse!_

 _Cody attempts to confuse an enemy. EP cost: 6_

 _Cody has learned Attack Down!_

 _Cody's skill that may become its masterpiece to help us beat the enemy! Decreases the Attack of the enemy. Can remove Attack Up. EP cost: 8_

 _Joseph has learned All Defense Up!_

 _Same as Defense Up, but for everyone. EP cost: 6_

 _Joseph has learned the Party Skill, Mana Break!_

 _The first party skill we can get. We call that because with that skill, you can now Mana Break from an attack! Mana Break is an technique that forces you to be knocked down to the ground in an instant, so that you can escape from any potential combo that may KO you! To do that, the ally need to shout it while he's being hit. Each time you do that, you have to use 2 EP. Further level will give you an new skill..._

* * *

 **Noah:** Whew, that's about it...

 **Wing:** Yeah! We had a lot of fun! **  
**

 **Ayumi:** Not with you Wing! **  
**

 **Alex:** Yeah! *he and Ayumi chases after Noah and Wing* **  
**

 **Michele:** I have new previews! I'm so sorry that last part of the preview didn't appear in this chapter, but it should next chapter! **  
**

* * *

 _"What? King Dedede?" Kirby asked, in a bit of anger._

 _"Someone better call 911..." Joseph joked._

 _"Joseph!" Ayumi shouted._

* * *

 _"Give me a break! You're one of the Smashers! Why would you attack us!?" I shouted at Meta Knight._

* * *

 **Chiara:** See you somewhere!

 **Michele:** Hey, that's my line!


	7. EP7: Yuyimoko (Part 1)

**Michele:** Here we go again! The episode 7 of our favorite show!

 **Chiara:** You were supposed to say 'fanfiction', not show...

* * *

 _Previously, we went to fight in SSB's Adventure Mode, in Melee version, so that we could train and improve our skill, since Wing was that strong. However, after reaching the final stage, Final Destination, where Master Hand, and Crazy Hand was supposed to appear, three mans only appeared: Wing, Ancient Minister (who told he's human, not ROB), and the new guy which hacked his way into the stage, Noah. After a rather lengthy battle we managed to defeat him, but he had prepared to escape using his Escape skill. Now, we're going to Kirby's world..._

* * *

 _Pop Star. World 1... Plain Grassland, or whatever it is, I don't know...  
_

 **Slam!**

"Owwwie! I wish we'd not go through this each time!" I shouted as I was squished by my four other friends. Kirby was now jumping around saying things like "Ta-ta!" and others. Alex was coughing with pain.

"Kirby! The hell didn't you tell me for?!" Joseph shouted.

After getting up...

"Is this really your world? Seems like a star place to me..." Joseph said, which insulted Kirby.

"Hey! This is Pop Star, okay?! I don't recall what is the name of this grass place, because of how much I've been away..." He said.

"Really? Wow, this place seem good," Ayumi said, happy, but then Cody noticed a strange masked puffball. He walked over to him, to inspect him, but she stopped him.

"What's wrong, Cody?" She said.

"Well, that masked man... I want to see what it is..." Cody said, making us interested in that man. We sneaked behind the trees, to inspect him...

* * *

 _Outside King Dedede's castle..._

"That knight is going to a castle? But what is the name of-"

"King Dedede's castle. Also, the name of the knight is Meta Knight. Don't you remember, Joseph?" Ayumi sighed.

"Oh, now I remember, it was a while since I played that game..." Joseph muttered.

"Meta Knight entering that Dedede castle? This is suspicious, in Kirby games this never happened..." I said with intruge.

"Let's get in," Cody said. Alex nodded.

* * *

 _Inside the castle..._

Meta Knight, with his mask which was black, so black that you would notice it's not really him, sneaked into the throne room. On it was sitting King Dedede, sleeping as usual like a penguin. Meta Knight woke him up, to ask something.

"Whaaat's... up, Meta Knight...?" King Dedede said, failing to notice that Meta Knight was preparing to stab him, and absorb his power so that he can turn into a Smash Fragment.

"You trying to do..." He was interrupted as a small push caused him to knock down. The push was ours- we pushed him away so that Meta Knight wouldn't stab him.

I pointed my finger at Meta Knight. "You're a fake one! Our real Meta Knight wouldn't try to stab Dedede, and absorb his power! Tell me now, where the hell is the real version?!" I shouted, while Kirby came over to King Dedede, to see if he was fine.

"Hmmhmm, it seems you came. That makes things easier for us... and I'm the dark version of him. The real one is no longer here..." He smirked.

"No longer here?! We'll knock you out and then make you confess where is he really! Kirby, just escape with him!" But Cody saw Dedede accompagning Kirby.

"There is something I want to show to Kirby, to thank him! To the secret room!" He went with Kirby, while we remained in this position.

* * *

 **Me, Alex, Ayumi, Cody, Joseph VS Dark Meta Knight**

 **GO!**

* * *

Ayumi scanned him.

 _That's Dark Meta Knight. His HP is 2,540, ATK is 47, DEF is 45 and SPD is 40. Good thing he's noticeably weaker than Noah, but still be careful. He uses the same attacks as the real Meta Knight, but he has new tricks up his sleeve. First, he can use Mach Tornado X, which is the same skill that the real version uses, but can also give you Confuse. Secondly, he can use his new skill that the real one doesn't use, Piercing Thrust, which deals damage, ignoring defenses- this can bring your HP from full to low in a instant, so dodge it whenever necessary. Lastly, he may use his Mystique Skill, Dark Cape, which is the same as the real Meta Knight's Final Smash, but hits all of you guys, and may give you Blind.  
_

Luckily, even though Ayumi didn't have the advanced state curing, he still have his Status Cure L2 to remove Confuse, if any allies have got that.

"Here goes nothing..." I said, while doing a pose, which is to point the right gun at him, and then used my EP to deploy an sentry.

This battle went on and on for what seemed like an endless time...

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the basement...  
_

"You should be more careful! You could have tripped or anything!" Kirby protested to King Dedede, who almost slipped.

"Hey, it's not my fault, okay? And besides, we need to hurry up. Some of my soldiers has signaled a big airship that is coming to us!" He shouted, and then Kirby realized who was it.

"Big airship...? Don't tell me...?!" He didn't finish the reply as King Dedede ran again. The pink puffball chased after him.

Eventually, after what seemed to be a endless stair, they arrived at the last floor, which was very dark. The only light that was there was the orange crystal, of which inside was sealed a blond man. His hair was spikey too, and unlike Cody, he didn't have glasses.

"There is it! That's what I should've showed you!" KD **(Note: I will be using that abbreviation for King Dedede onwards.)** shouted, trying to get Kirby to hear him.

"Are you sure? This crystal... what does it connect to us and our heroes?" Kirby pondered.

"Well, I haven't heard everything... but legends do say that the five heroes will find five more during their adventures..." While KD was saying that, the crystal began to glow.

"The crystal is glowing!" Kirby said.

* * *

Ayumi and I coughed.

We did manage to take that dark Meta Knight down, but it was hard. We had to make sure nobody was KO'd, and luckily, it wasn't that situation. Now, we walked over to him, so we could finally get him to confess...

...but it wasn't like this.

I heard the sound of the roof breaking, and down came Noah and Wing.

"Not you again Noah! How did you get here?!" Joseph shouted.

"I used my hacking skills. And you Cody, foolish mortal. I've improved since last time, so the hacking skills confirms 100% we will win." He smirked, which angered Cody.

I was going to provoke him, but I got stopped by a mysterious voice.

 _Help me... I'm down... in the secret place..._

I looked around.

"What's wrong with you, Michele? You looking to-"

"I hear a voice, saying to help him! I don't think we have time to lose!" I ran toward the basement door, punching Wing and knocking away Noah.

"Hey! Don't leave us!" The four friends chased me down. Even Noah, and Wing chased after me.

* * *

 _Inside the basement._

We hurried to the last floor.

"Huff... puff... where is that voice now?" I said, coughing, before hearing it once more.

"Not this again...?" Joseph muttered.

 _Help... me... Please... help..._

The direction was from the south, where there was King Dedede and Kirby, who now knows the situation.

"Miky, it seems like the crystal wants you to free it," KD said.

"How do you... nevermind. Ayumi, Alex, Cody, Joseph, ready?" I said to them, who nodded. However, Joseph was saying a fact.

"That blond man... Yuyi...? Yuya...? Oh, now I remember. I think that blond man is Yuyimoko, who was an friend of Alex. However, he had to leave him due to unforseen conditions... But if he's here... what happened...!?" We were shocked at this.

"That man is Yuyimoko? Oh no, we better unseal him!" Ayumi panicked.

"You guys ready, anyways?" I said, which everyone nodded. I put my hand into the crystal, and so Alex, then Ayumi, after then Joseph, and finally Cody put their hands. The crystal glowered, but this time with more power...

 **Crack!**

The crystal shattered, and then it was white for us...

* * *

...back to normal. Anyways, we saw that young blond guy floating in the midding, then landing on a terrain. It was like magic!...He finally opened his eyes.

"Where... am I?" That Yuyimoko guy looked around, and the first things he say was Noah and Wing.

"Hello, I was the one-" Noah was interrupted by him.

"Noah and Wing... our enemies, right?" Yuyimoko grinned.

"How did you know we're your enemies!? We didn't-"

"Because, when I was sealed, I could still see what's going on, but not move. So that is the reason- you're our enemies because I saw you from far attack these guys... Michele, Alex, Ayumi, Cody, Joseph..." We were once again shocked at this.

 _You should thank me, I was the one who gave him that ability. And I'm Yumikoma... the Orange Wii Remote. With me, he can transform into a card master!_

"Transform." Yuyimoko muttered as he was covered into the orange aura, in his classic pose which was to put the remote close to his upper torso.

* * *

Yuyimoko got a black set, and he got a long cape. He got a long hat, and his suit looks like he's an Phantom Thief.

"Card Master." He repeated.

* * *

"Guys, you should see how I battle, and then you can say what do you think about my battle style... of course with me," Yuyimoko grinned.

"But before that, take these 5 cards, one for each of you. Normally I could use these skill, but I have Learn skill with me. That skill allows me to make the card glow, and cause you to learn the skill that card showed... Learn!" Yuyimoko made the five cards glow, and each of us learned one skill.

"You're ready. Let's go now!" He said as we got to battling with Wing and Noah.

 _No... it can't be.. We're too late... Argh, fine, we have to battle them!_ These were what Wing thought.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Yuyimoko's stats.  
_

 _HP: 310._

 _EP: 20._

 _ATK: 31._

 _DEF: 30._

 _SPD: 26._

 _Yuyimoko has learned Learn!_

 _That skill, do you remember? Cause the card to glow, and cause the right member to learn that skill. Useful for cards not compatible to Yuyimoko, but to others. So to summarize, let's see what we learned..._

 _Michele has learned Grenade!_

 _Yuyimoko lent this card, so I learnt it with his Learn skill... I throw a grenade, which explodes with time, causing medium damage to the victims. EP cost: 14  
_

 _Alex has learned Ice Hand!_

 _The card for Alex. Same as Fire Hand, but with ice. *NOTE: Fire Hand has been rewamped: now it's like Mario's B Special attack. EP cost: 10  
_

 _Ayumi has learned Barrier!_

 _The card for Ayumi. She activates a barrier on one of the ally, halving physical and magical damage received. It lasts for a while, and cannot be stacked.. EP cost: 15_

 _Cody has learned Thinker!_

 _The card for Cody. He thinks to himself, increasing his magic damage and defenses. EP cost: 16_

 _Joseph has learned Lighter!_

 _Joseph tries to weight himself up, making the hammr lighter. Allows for increased attack speed. EP cost: 8_

 _Now let's see what Yuyimoko learned..._

 _Yuyimoko has learned Warrior Card!_

 _Yuyimoko transforms into a warrior and quickly thrusts the enemy. EP cost: 6_

 _Yuyimoko has learned Mario Brothers Card!_

 _Yuyimoko transforms into a pair of Mario Brothers: Mario and Luigi, and they fires a fireball at the enemy. EP cost: 10_

 _Yuyimoko has learned Priest!_

 _Yuyimoko transforms into a priest, which casts upon the divine soul to restore the party's EP. EP cost: 12_

* * *

 **Yuyimoko:** Hey, that was good, no? This is my debut!

 **Michele:** You're exaggerating...

 **Chiara:** Here's the next episode's preview!

* * *

 _"Ugh, these humans are too strong... Let's retreat!" Wing said, coughing._

 _"Meta Knight, what are you doing here? I'm glad I found the real you..." Kirby said._

* * *

 **Chiara: Tune in for next episode!**


	8. EP8: End of Chapter 1

**Michele:** D'oh! Why aren't we getting reviews?!

 **Chiara:** It's not because your writing skill is bad, is it?

 **Michele:** Hey! No sisters should say that to brothers!

 **Ayumi:** He does have a point, Chiara. It's not like you can just get famous right away and right now! It takes time, you know.

 **Chiara:** I suppose I will heed your advice for now.

 **Alex:** Wing! Took ya long to find you!

 **Wing:** I've lost for the 17th time?! You cheater! *pulls out his sword and chases after Alex*

 **Yuyimoko:** *sigh* Not this again... Oh well, I'm sorry you saw this. Well, here goes this episode, and this will finally close the chapter 1! Yahoo, I haven't felt that excited in a long time!

* * *

 _Previously, we went to Kirby's world, so we can get back Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. After meeting with Dark Meta Knight, we almost managed to defeat him... unill that brat Wing and Noah had to come from the roof! (For the record, Dark Meta Knight escaped... Darn it!) And when Michele heard the voice, we had to come down, only to see the crystal, who is reacting to him! Out the crystal came out the blond man, Yuyimoko... and he joins our party! WOO HOO ANOTHER PARTY MEMBER!... I mean, come on...  
_

* * *

 **Me, Alex, Ayumi, Cody, Joseph, Yuyimoko VS Wing and Noah  
**

 **GO!**

* * *

Ayumi scanned them.

 _That's Wing. HP is 2650, ATK is 56, DEF is 54 and SPD is 60. His sword style has changed: he can use Whirlspin, which allows him to spin with his sword. It can deal some damage... He may also use Oncharge, which involves him charging with his sword, and dealing pierce damages to some of you. Like I said before, his Overlimit and his mystique skill is still the same..._

 _That's Noah. HP is 2400, ATK is 62, DEF is 56 and SPD is 65. He can now use Freezing Piercing Arrow, which pierces through some of you and can cause Freeze, which renders the victim unable to move. His hacking skill has now improved, so he may teleport from time to time. His Overlimit and Mystique Skill is the same._

"That's fine for our power, we'll defeat them!" Cody said as he charged up his Thinker that Yuyimoko lent him from last time, giving him Magic Damage and Defense boosts. He charged up his Elements L3 Chaos.

"We'll get them!" Joseph shouted as he used his All Defense Up, giving everyone our increases in defense. I followed with Speed All Up, increasing our movements.

"Drat, why must you guys buff yourself up?!" Noah snapped in disgust as he teleported behind Alex, and grabbed him, but Yuyimoko stopped him with Mario Brothers Card just in nick of time.

"Noah!? You...!" Wing activated his Overlimit and charged toward Yuyimoko... who just smirked. Yuyimoko smirking? That's unusual!

"Using Overlimit to charge at me? Cheeky..." Yuyimoko taunted as he held up his orange Wii Remote... only to find out it's identical to Noah.

"What, Noah painted my Remote orange?! That idiot!" He cleaned off the paint, revealing the true color to be brown.

"Overlimit!" His brown aura surrounded around him as he activated his Overlimit.

"What about your Limits?" He smirked, which made Wing and Noah clench its teeth in annoyance.

"How do you have Overlimit?! Members who recently joined your idiot party shouldn't this be able to do such thing as this!" Noah taunted as he activated his Overlimit... and which also offended Cody.

"'Idiot party'?! We are not an what you call our party! We are actually part of Smash Team! Why and how did you get here is not what it matters, what matters the most is why you were in a state of misguidation and hypnonis, so we're here because we want your old self back!" Ayumi and Cody shouted together, in perfect sync... and when they realized it, Ayumi and Cody blushed together.

"Yeah, right! I'm not controlled by anybody, so you shut up!" That remark from Noah made Cody furious.

"How about a epic fight?!" Cody taunted as he launched the magic he charged up from earlier.

"Take that, too!" Noah charged up and shot Freezing Pierce Arrow at the ball, which then exploded along with the arrow.

Ayumi and Alex watched in awe as Noah and Cody's battle went on and on. But they failed to notice that Wing was preparing for another attack... However I had noticed it.

"Oncharge...!" He said as he charged toward them, but...

"Ayumi...Alex...!" I shouted as I pushed them, transferring the hit to me and taking damage.

"Michele!" She shouted as she charged up Cure, recovering me in a instant. Yuyimoko saw this and snapped his finger as he transformed into Warrior and charged at him, damaging him.

"Ready for my little mystique skill, mortal enemy?" Yuyimoko taunted... everything went dark...

"Here comes Yuyimoko's mystique skill... again..." I heaved an heavy sigh, just when he cast it.

 _ **"Mystique skill L1! Card Fever!"**_

 _Card Fever: Yuyimoko's mystique skill. Cards will fall from the air, and will hit everyone, dealing very low but continuos damage. The cards can also make the victim budge and have their action cancelled. Very low damage.  
_

"Uugghh!" Wing tried to block the skill, but he is having low luck. However, Noah was unlucky and fainted right away.

"Nooo!"

"Drat, we're running out of options..." Wing muttered to himself.

"Wing, please come back!" Ayumi pleaded, but Wing countered her with anger.

"I think we'll have to retreat for now! Don't expect me to lose the next time, guys! And you idiotic Ayumi, we're not coming back! Bye!" He used his smoke bomb- everything was in smokes. We coughed and when the smoke disappeared, they disappeared!

"This Wing... Does he even have AN permission to call me 'idiotic'?!" Ayumi shouted with rage. Yuyimoko just sighed and shook his head...

"We can get him later. Right now... Yuyimoko, pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Michele."

"Ayumi's here to assist you!"

"If I recall correctly, my name was Joseph..."

"A pleasure to meet you. Name's Cody."

"Nice, hopefully I can remember your names... Anyways, our current focus is to find Meta Knight. You know we're not over, unless we can find him." Yuyimoko stated and everyone nodded.

Just then, Kirby and King Dedede came into the basement.

"Whoa, are you okay there, boys?" Kirby asked with a concerned voice.

"Hey babe how it's—" King Dedede was kicked in the stomach by Ayumi's kick. Looks like she was angry at him.

 **"Babe?! And YOU didn't intervene! Had you did, we wouldn't have died, if not for Yuyimoko's mystique skill!"** Ayumi shouted in utter rage, like she wasn't going away without beating up him.

"Hey hey, calm down, we don't have enough power to beat him!"

"...I suppose YOU'RE right, fatty," Ayumi said. We sweatdropped, as we don't want to see Ayumi so angry like this.

"Anyways, we need to find Meta Knight. You know we're not over yet..." Yuyimoko said.

"I think I know where he is..."

* * *

 _The Volcano._

"This is World 7 if you guys were playing this game. Anyways, we could use Magolor's ship to get to the space..." Kirby explained, and we nodded.

"Let's go!" We shouted.

* * *

 _The Space, in Kirby's world. Final battle of Kirby: Return to Dreamland's music starts._

"Is this where Kirby battled the final boss, Magolor... who betrayed him?" Joseph whispered to me.

"I think so," I said.

 **Bang! Slash!**

We heard these sounds.

"Is this Meta Knight? But... is he fighting with someone? Let's go check!" Cody pointed out, and we nodded... along with Yuyimoko. Hey, we didn't forget him!

* * *

"Uuggh, you're too strong... but how? Nobody can defeat me, expect for my rival..."

"Meta Knight... it is because of your arrogance. You're being too aggressive. Now, for the final strike..." But he was interrupted when someone shot the guns. In fact... it was me. I shot the guns, stopping his attack.

"MK **(This is for Meta Knight!)**! Are you alright?" Yuyimoko questioned. Just then, a hooded man, the same as we met, appeared next to that enemy... that attacked MK.

"Not you again, Ancient Minister!" Ayumi shouted in annoyance.

"I thought Dark Magolor did defeat MK, but then you guys distrubed me and my plan. Try stopping all you want, but you'll soon be defeated in time..." He disappeared before I could say something to him.

"Magolor got revived?! This has to be a joke!" Ayumi shouted, in disbelief.

"Yeah, there is no way he can get revived, unless..." Cody thinked over this, but was unable to find a theory for it.

"We have no time to think, scum!" Joseph protested toward Cody.

* * *

 **Me, Alex, Ayumi, Cody, Joseph, Yuyimoko VS Dark Magolor**

 **GO!**

* * *

"We cannot convince him with words..." Ayumi sighed to herself as she scanned her.

 _That's Dark Magolor, just like Ancient Minister said. HP is 3600, ATK is 92, DEF is 87, SPD is 90. He can use dangerous attacks: first, he can teleport and counterattack you. Secondly, he can summon the Dark Sword and slash you with it, dealing dark damage. There are his other attacks... But the most dangerous attack is tHe Dark Laser. Just as the anme implies, he can summon dark lasers— try to evade it. If you get hit, you will lose not only HP, but also some of your EP, and you may get negative status effects. Three: Impatience, Berserk, and Sadness. Now, be careful, and don't forget he's trying to attack you, and no, as far as I know, he has NO mystique skill!_

Ayumi managed to dodge Dark Magolor's attack. I hit him with Grenade, Yuyimoko retaliated with Warrior Card skill.

Alex tried to attack him, but he dodged it and countered him. Fortunately Ayumi was prepared as she used Cure to recover him.

"You should stop it this instant!" Cody retaliated him with Thundega. As he was sweating, however, he prepared to use a skill...

"Is this... all you have...? Or are you... backing away...?" Dark Magolor smirked as he used the Dark Sword, hitting Alex and Yuyimoko.

"Alex! Yuyimoko! You...!" I tried to attack him again, but got pushed back.

"Really now? Dark Force!" He summoned a big purple ball of energy, and threw it on the ground, causing a big earthquake.

"Oh no, I can't move!" Cody was so troubled right now that he didn't notice the Dark Laser attack.

"Cody! Nooo!" Joseph pushed Cody, so that he could get hit instead of the blond man.

"Joseph!" Ayumi checked on him. When she saw that he had bruises and Impatience state, she glared at Dark Magolor, while Joseph was recovering. She tried to heal him however, the heal was weaker than normal.

"The heal is weak? So that's what Impatience state was about..." Ayumi failed to notice that Joseph was using his full power, and that he was trying to recover.

"You **scums!** We don't have time you idiots!" Joseph shoved Ayumi out of the way, with immense rage.

 **"Lighter!"** His hammer became light as he charged toward him and dealing quick but heavy hits to Dark Magolor.

"Heh..." He tried to attack with Dark Laser again...

 **"Hammer Slam!"** The laser disappeared with Joseph's skill.

"Joseph's skill deflected Dark Magolor's skill?! Now I understand that some debuffs can be useful in times!" I said as I charged to him and used Backgun, so that I can deal damage to him.

"Alex, now is your chance! Activate your Overlimit!" Alex did as he was told by Yuyimoko and activated the red aura. He then unleashed his Mystique skill.

 ** _"K Punch!"_**

Several hits was done to Dark Magolor, as he was slowly fainting.

"Good Alex!" Cody cheered as he used Fira to hit him, I used Grenade again and Alex used Flame Hand. He got several damages along with Burn, which wore off almost immediately.

"Grah..." He tried to get up, but failed.

"This is your end, Dark Magolor..." I prepared to shoot him, but a second before I did so, he disappeared. However, the disappearance wasn't usual- normally, there should be drops of blood, but he was disappearing in codes 0 and 1.

"Please tell Kirby... forgive me... He used me..." He finally disappeared. Ayumi was in disbelief, but shortly after her, even we were in disbelief.

"Magolor, disappearing in code? This is unthinkable, unless... Did we get in the virtual reality!?" This terrorized Ayumi.

"N-No! I hate to disappear—!" Ayumi was crying. And just then, Kirby and KD appeared, along with the injured MK.

"Are you all right, guys? I don't simply believe this..." MK shook his head.

"'Fine'?! We're not fine! Magolor just disappeared in code!" This statement from Joseph shocked Kirby, KD and even MK.

"This can't be—it was not like this before!"

"How will MH react to this now?"

Yuyimoko intervened. "We do not have time to talk about this. The world is falling apart." This made me clench my teeth in frustration.

"Fine!" We all pouted.

* * *

 **Mission complete!**

 **Smash Coins: 2000**

 **EXP Get: 53**

 **EXP: 93**

 **Level up! Your party is now LV13!**

 **Next: 39**

 **The Yu! The Yi! The Mo! The Ko! The Another Member!? Yuyimoko has joined your Party!**

 **The Pop Star's hero! Kirby has joined your cause!**

 **A king who won't show mercy! King Dedede has joined your cause!**

 **Silent, and unknown hero... Meta Knight has joined your cause!**

"What about we check the shop? We had a long day..." Joseph sighed after we had a report on MH's office. The hand was certainly shocked.

* * *

 **Best Equips on Sale: FantasySet**

 **A set that makes you look fantasy-ish! Color depends on the Wii Remotes of the members. Oh and in case you didn't know, Yuyimoko's color is brown. And to tip you, from now you better try to get Sets as an first, since battles will be harder.**

 **Michele: ATK +12 DEF +10 SPD +14 HP +90 EP +5**

 **Ayumi: MATK +16 DEF +10 SPD +8 HP +55 EP +8**

 **Alex: ATK +17 DEF +13 SPD +10 HP +100 EP +6**

 **Cody: MATK +20 DEF +6 SPD +9 HP +40 EP +15  
**

 **Joseph: ATK +14 DEF +18 SPD +5 HP +125 EP +3**

 **Yuyimoko: ATK +15 DEF +11 SPD +6 HP +70 EP+4**

 **Cost: 1000- LV: 12. Need to buy Smash! Set first**

Joseph decided to buy it.

 **Bought successfully!**

Cody asked: "Should we get items? Oh, if you're asking if I used items, of course we used it... We just never show you guys... ha ha..." He laughed nervously.

* * *

 **Items**

 **Mid HP Pot- Cost: 150- Recovers 750 HP.** _Middle potions that is made with either Cura, or an combination of two herbs.  
_

 **Mid EP** **Pot- Cost: 150- Recovers 30 EP.  
** _Peoples with alchemy level of 20 can make this with three Ethers._

 **Bomb- Cost: 200- Can be used to inflict splash damage to everyone in the** **range.**  
 _Mechanics with training level of around 12 can make this with some... ash and rope?_

Ayumi, deciding that items would be expensive, decided to buy two Mid HP Pot, Mid EP Pot and two Bombs.

"Phew, we use a lot the Smash Coins anyways..." Cody sighed.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _New stats.  
_

 _Michele-Alex-Ayumi-Cody-Joseph-Yuyimoko._

HP: 421/432/300/310/499/431.

EP: 26/23/33/35/19/28.

ATK: 49/56/(MATK)42/(MATK)46/60/46.

DEF: 36/43/27/28/54/43.

SPD: 38/34/31/29/24/36.

* * *

 _New skills._

 _Michele has learned Gun Charge!_

 _I charge up my guns, raising my ATK for some shots. EP cost: 13_

 _Michele has learned the party skill, FallRecovery!_

 _Wow, did I get this skill?! YAYAYAYAYAYAY- Anyways, the names does what it implies. When you fall down to the ground, you can counterattack and recover from the hit. Each member has its own counterattack. For me, I would usually quickly get up, and shoot around._

 _Alex has learned Moonwalk!_

 _Alex walks in a way that makes him float while walking, and can deal middle damage to enemies. EP cost: 12_

 _Ayumi has learned Your Graceness!_

 _Ayumi acts as if she is kneeling to a queen, blessing the group with ATK and DEF increase. Can stack with other buffs. EP cost: 20_

 _Ayumi has learned the passive skill, Magic Attack L2!_

 _Her MATK increase is increased from 3 to 5._

 _Ayumi has learned Status Cure L3!_

 _EP cost is 4. She can also cure Silence, Stop, and Poison._

 _Cody has learned Slow!_

 _Cody attempts to slow the enemy. EP cost: 6_

 _Cody has learned Sap!_

 _Cody attempts to sap the enemy, making him lose HP over time. EP cost: 6_

 _Cody has learned Stop!_

 _Cody attempts, even if at low chance, to stop the enemy. EP cost: 7_

 _Cody has learned Defense Down!_

 _The masterpiece for the armor breakers! Decreases the defense of the enemy. EP cost: 8_

 _Cody has learned Speed Down!_

 _The masterpiece for the expert hunters! Decreases the speed of the enemy. EP cost: 8_

 _Joseph has learned Attack Stance!_

 _Joseph can now get in the Attack Stance. The defense may be greatly reduced, but he can use the hammer like a sword!_

 _Joseph has learned AttackStance: Whirdspin!_

 _With Attack Stance, Joseph charges at the enemy and jumps over him while spinning the hammer like an whirdspin. EP cost: 10_

 _Yuyimoko has learned Baby Dragon!_

 _Yuyimoko transform into a baby, small red dragon who can split fire at the enemy. EP cost: 9_

* * *

 **Michele:** And whew. That was long.

 **Wing:** Darn it, 8 episodes in and the first chapter ended! Can't you be a bit more quickier, Michele?!

 **Yuyimoko:** Now, now, Wing...

 **Akamatsu:** Oh no, looks like the author doesn't want us to give you guys previews. I'm sorry!

 **Michele:** All we got from him is that we're going unlock an room, called Training Room. Then we're going to Pokèmon world! First Mario's world, and now Kirby's world has falled apart, but that world should NOT fall. We will protect it!

 **Alex:** Do not forget the mystery of the virtual reality thing!

 **Ayumi:** Eep! Alex!


	9. EP9: Kanto's UnChampionship! (Part 1)

**Michele:** Here we go again!

 **Alex:** The start of the new chapter! Don't you think so, Ayumi?

 **Ayumi:** Um, yeah...

 **Alex:** Are you still worried about the virtual reality thing?

 **Wing:** Don't you dare question Ayumi!

 **Yuyimoko:** Wing, can you please calm down?

 **Michele:** So I'll be presenting you the episode 9!

* * *

 _Previously, we had to fight Wing and Noah, but thanks to our new friend, Yuyimoko, we managed to defeat them. However, they escaped, and they noticed something strange: like Dark Magolor was revived! But this couldn't be possible, so we went, and after a battle, he disappeared... into a line of code...? Just what the hell is going on!? Now then, we will have an RPG-based battle, and then we'll go to Pokemon world!  
_

* * *

 **You have unlocked an new room in Smash Mansion, Training Room! If you feel like you're a bit too weak, try going there to train! The battles will go like an RPG turn based style, so don't expect a lot of action there!**

"Okay, this is getting boring. Let's see that area and check out what it has to offer us!" I siad.

We cheered.

* * *

 **Protip: To prevent powerleveling, which means fighting a very stronger opponent than you with your strongest friend, the opponent level cannot exceed that of your party level.  
**

"Darn, that's too bad... But thanks for the tip. We wouldn't do that thing in a RPG," Ayumi said.

Joseph knew how to set the level of the enemy and set it to the max, 13. He then pressed START.

"Wait a-"

Three baby Ice Dragons appeared out of the nowhere.

"Joseph... I told you... idiot." I said the last word in the low voice.

"Let's go!" Joseph shouted as he charged towards the dragons.

"Joseph, we-"

The screen broke.

* * *

 **Battle with Ice Dragons!**

 **Enemies:**

 **Ice Dragon A**

 **Ice Dragon B**

 **Ice Dragon C**

 **Player's Turn**

 **Michele (HP0421/EP026) used Grenade (EP014)!**

 **Ice Dragon A took 143 damage! Ice Dragon B took 152 damage! Ice Dragon C took 139 damage!**

 **Alex (HP0432/EP023) used Moonwalk (EP012)!  
** **Ice Dragon A took 162 damage! Ice Dragon B took 184 damage! Ice Dragon C took 158 damage!**

 **Ayumi (HP0300/EP033) used Scan!**

 **Information on Ice Dragon:**

 **Max HP: 1200**

 **Max EP: 080**

 **ATK: 60**

 **DEF: 55**

 **SPD: 20**

 **Weak to: Fire**

 **Cody (HP0310/EP035) used Elements L3: Chaos (EP005)!**

 **Every enemy took 200 damage!**

 **Joseph (HP0499/EP019) used Attackstance: Whirdspin (EP010)!**

 **Every enemy took 200 damage!**

 **Yuyimoko (HP0431/EP028) used Baby Dragon (EP009)!**

 **Every enemy took around 150 damage!**

 **Enemy's Turn**

 **Ice Dragon A spat iceball at Joseph!**

 **Joseph took 194 damage! Joseph is now frozen!**

 **Ice Dragon B used Ice Breath at Michele!**

 **Michele took 231 damage! Alex took 210 damage!**

 **Ice Dragon C used Ice Breath at Ayumi!**

 **Ayumi took 258 damage! Cody took 287 damage!**

 **Player's Turn**

 **Repeat Action of First Turn with Attack**

 **Everyone took 442 damage!**

 **Ice Dragon A/B/C are defeated!**

 **You win!**

 **The party gets 56 EXP!  
**

 **Level up! Your party is now level 14!**

 **Total EXP: 149**

 **Next: 71**

* * *

 _New stats._

 _Michele-Alex-Ayumi-Cody-Joseph-Yuyimoko._

 _HP: 461/476/321/323/545/460._

 _EP: 28/25/36/43/21/31._

 _ATK: 53/61/(MATK)46/(MATK)50/65/50._

 _DEF: 40/48/30/31/59/47._

 _SPD: 42/37/33/32/26/39._

* * *

 _New skills._

 _Ayumi has learned Cura!_

 _Level 2 Healing skill! If you thought Cure restored 100-200 HP, try this! Restores very low-low HP, around 200-400. Consumes 12 EP. Can now be used in group._

 _Cody has learned Stagger!_

 _Cody attempts to stagger the enemy, increasing the chance for him/her to receive an critical hit. EP cost: 7_

 _Cody has learned Energy Up L5!_

 _Cody's EP is furthened by 5.  
_

* * *

Everybody were exhausted after the fight.

"Ow... These monsters sure does extra damage..." I said, panting from the battle.

"There's this bruise, and my clothes is now ruined, no thanks to you Joseph!" Ayumi complained.

"Hey! If I knew the monsters were going to be stronger I wouldn't have done that-" Yuyimoko shushed him.

"Now, now, no more attempts to agrue, Joseph." Yuyimoko said gently. Cody agreed.

Joseph explained everything that he knew from MH. He explained that basically, if we feel a bit too weak, we could come back here to train and gain some levels, but we'd also have to be careful, because if we faint here, the enemies will disappear, and we lose some of our Smash Coin.

Ayumi thought for a second, before raging again.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Then we could have took precaution!"

"Eh, some things are better off knowing than explaining," He shrugged.

"Hmph! As if!" She looked away. Meanwhile, I leaned on Cody.

"Don't you think something is strange with Ayumi? I mean, look at her, she used to be a normal, lovely girl... and now she is angry with Joseph. Maybe she dislikes him?" I questioned.

Cody just shrugs. "I do not know about this..."

Meanwhile, Yuyimoko was eyeing Alex. He could sense something suspicious inside the fighter... like, he is going to betray us. But he decided to save it for later.

"What's wrong, Yuyimoko?" Joseph noticed him.

"No, it's nothing. I thought there was something in his hair." Yuyimoko responded, which offended him.

"Yuyimoko..." Ayumi started, but decided to save it later when she looked at the windows.

"Don't you think the time is strange?" She pondered. We went 'eh?' at her, and when we looked at the windows...

"Oh no, it's almost dinner time! Hurry up!" Joseph shouted.

We charged into the diner hall. There, we had a nice conversation with the Smashers as we ate an nice meat. It has been so long since we didn't eat the nice meat that the cook (at currently Kirby) made. If only Palutena was here, then the meat would be better... But we decided to stick with this.

* * *

 _Next day..._

"Bye, you guys. Make sure you do well!" Mario waved, and so Kirby, and the others too.

"Bye!"

We entered into the portal. To Pokèmon world. To find Red and his three Pokèmon... including Pikachu. But there may be some hidden ahead... the main point is to find these four Smashers.

* * *

 _Pokèmon World, Kanto Championships.  
_

"Kanto is where Red fought aganist that 'his so called rival' called Gary, right?" I asked, and Alex nodded.

"And we're right just on time. The final round is coming!" Ayumi cheered. The announcer started to shout.

"And now, we present you the final battle to decide who is the champion! Red, who is trying to find all Pokèmon, versus Gary, his long-time rival!"

The crowd cheered, and we sat down. We watched Red and Gary entering the stadium, and they had a little talk before they whipped their Pokèball. They were about to send out their Pokèmon...

 ***BANG***

It happened without warning. The loud sound.

* * *

 **Michele:** Sorry if this chapter sounded a bit rushed, there wasn't a battle this chapter, but I had to since I am going to add something special for you. I would have done it the next episode, but it would have a bit too much work.

 **Alex:** Well, these are here now!

* * *

 **InfoReality has been unlocked! It's kinda like seeing informations, so it could be helpful to reader. You will see what I mean...**

 **\- Main Characters  
\- Current Story  
\- Previews for Upcoming Volume**

 **We're going with the Main Characters.**

* * *

 **Main Characters**

 _ **New Bio!**_

 _ **Name:** Michele 'Miky'_

 _ **Gender:** Male_

 _ **Age:** Looks around 8-9_

 _ **Description:** Gentle, kind boy, he is the main protagonist of this volume. He has tried to face countless obstacles, and he is trying to deal with Ancient Minister, but what he doesn't know is that the girl has a connection to him..._

* * *

 **Current Story**

 **Up to this point**

 _He is trying to go find, and recruit Red as Smasher. Well, MH told the group, so we're going to find him in the Pokèmon world! Right now he is at Kanto..._

 **Right now**

 _Miky needs to go investigate the loud BANG..._

 **Next episode**

 _Ancient Minister and Wing suddenly appears, And Wing has somehow managed to catch an shiny Charizard, thanks to Noah's cheat code, which allows him to catch anytime and with 100% success chance an shiny Pokèmon! Will we manage to fend off that shiny Pokèmon, who can now use more than 4 moves and even his Mystique skill, due to Noah's hacking skills? I have a feeling he is breaking through the world's rules...  
_

* * *

 **Previews for Upcoming Volume**

 _Upcoming episode 1 will happen after Broken Game Reality._

 _In that upcoming episode, Ines is currently going to the school in his real world. He gets an mysterious message from an unknown source, telling him to go to the school's gym. When he goes with Inoa, nothing happened. However, when he went alone, his cellular phone flashed an strange color that even he can't regnonize and he gets sucked in the Super Smash Bros. world. He ends up in Nintendo City, and when he investigates this place, he finds out something is weird. There were no peoples, and even though there were shops, there wasn't peoples in the end. When he goes outside, however, he finds out that the sky is weird, too. It's very cloudy and it's very dark, looking like purple clouds. Even so, something appeared behind him, and when he picked it up, it was an white Wii Remote. Thanks to that tool, he gets the ability to wield sword, and manage to defeat that dark Smasher that approached him. But... what was it...? To be detailed...  
_

* * *

 **Noah:** I'm trying to hack into the InfoReality to find more about the bio (information) for characters, and our current story, but at the moment we've only found these information. Darn, hacking that is so hard, it's almost like hacking an forum... **  
**

 **Akamatsu:** Well, you seem great at hacking. Do you think you could hack my body into falling in love with you?

 **Noah:** Ew, no way, you pervert! No way would I be interested into girls, idiot! And do not make my blush, for you'll regret it later!

 **Akamatsu:** *giggle* Well, then, I shall see you in the next episode. Again, sorry if the chapter seemed rushed. We will hopefully try to make it up for by doing three episode in the next world, after this, so you'll see what we mean! Oh, and there is something very major that happens halfway through the game. Can you manage to guess what is the major thing?

 **Michele:** Again, see you in episode 10!


	10. EP10: Kanto's Unchampionship! (Part 2)

**Michele:** Okay, episode 10 is here, and it was that hard to write. Not my fault I do not know anything about Pokèmon.

 **Alex:** Huh. Really unusual for you, Michele.

 **Ayumi:** It'll wrap our adventure there!

 **Wing:** Do you really think so? *looking suspicious*

 **Michele:** Of course! What makes you think not?

 **Yuyimoko:** And there is a new feature in this chapter, later...

 **Akamatsu:** Anyway, let this chapter begin!

* * *

 **Episode 10: Booming Troubles in Kanto!** **  
**

 _Previously, we had to train. But Joseph was a bit reckless this time, so we lost a day, remaining with just dinner. The next day, we went to watch all the Kanto championship, hoping that, whenever Red wins or not, we would ask him to come over to a place, which was supposed to be our mansion. But then, a loud boom came...  
_

* * *

We looked over the source, as loud sounds keep coming over and over. Not that we can't detect the sound, it just sounds so mysterious. The announcer didn't even plan this, I thought. What could have caused this? Unless...

"Not you again, Ancient Minister!" I shouted. Ayumi and everyone looked at me. I just knew this would be likely, when finally a soft voice came.

"Well done. I see you're pretty impressive, Michele." A voice came from the airship. Ancient Minister and Wing jumped down, but they have already prepared the surprise- a Charizard! And by the looks of it, it should be a shiny one!

"How did you get that shiny Charizard?! There is absolutely-"

"Oh, of course there is. But you will have to convince Noah to do it." Wing snarled at Ayumi.

"Convince Noah... wait a minute... Not you too, asking Noah to cheat to defeat us!" Cody clenched his teeth.

"Oh, really? We'll see then. Charizard, attack!"

"RED!" Joseph shouted at the Pokèmon trainer. "Just ESCAPE and if someone tries to stop you, defeat him quickly! We'll handle this on our own!"

* * *

 **Me, Alex, Ayumi, Cody, Joseph, Yuyimoko VS Shiny Charizard**

 **GO!**

* * *

Ayumi quickly scanned it.

 _Shiny Charizard. HP is 5.2k, ATK is 120, DEF is 130 and SPD is 110. He has been hacked in a way that can use 6 moves and without limitation: Flamethrower that is pretty selfexplainatory, Firecharge which is a combination of Fire + Charge and may cause Burn, Iron Tempest which greatly boosts ATK, Big Chomp which causes DEF-piercing damage and may cause DEF down, Body Spin which may cause Stun and heavy damage, and finally Ember, which launches a fireball that can have high chances to cause Sweating, which slows your movement and action speed, though not as much as Slow. At least, luckily he doesn't have Mystique Skill...  
_

 _And that is Noah. The one behind all of this hacking. His level is 16. His HP is 475, EP is 35, ATK is 53, DEF is 47, SPD is 41. He only has two new skills at the moment: CheatCode; Flames, which creates a fire in the field of 4x4 with 100% Burn and CheatCode; Stat Risk, which may either cause all his stats to raise greatly by around 50%... or decrease them by half! Usually he is the one trying to risk with his skills. He also has a Mystique Skill... **CheatCode: HP1,** and you will have to pray, because it may either drop you all allies's HP to 1, or him and ShinyCharizard to 1! If it does hit you, I hope you're ready for your Cura skill..._

Ayumi gulped greatly at Noah's mystique skill. She would have to go through charging this skill before he uses this, so that if his allies are affected, she could use this instantly before the enemies hits the affected ally.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Joseph shouted at Noah's skills. But there was one suspicious thing that I realized.

 _Why has his stats been lowered?_

"No, I am not kidding," he stated calmly.

"We've gotta defeat Noah first!" I charged toward him, but Shiny Charizard retaliated with his Flamethrower, and it was so hot.

"Tch, you're so darn challenging. Let's see if you can solo me!"

While Joseph tried to restrain Shiny Charizard alone... of course he is not a tanker for nothing. Anyways, we changed our focus to Noah, who made his frustrated face. Unfortunately, his luck was in his favor as he tried CheatCode; Stat Risk and got his stat to boost greatly. In fact, when he used Shower Arrows, we barely made it out. Alex and Cody, however, wasn't lucky. Ayumi had to use Cure two times for them.

"Alex, Cody! Try to focus on Noah and where is he aiming! It may give you a clue on where and who is he attacking!" Yuyimoko suggested. Cody tried to take his advice and had fixed his eyes on him while he used Thousand Piercing Arrows. Fortunately, he and Alex managed to predict this attack just in time and jumped out of the way.

"Thanks, Yuyi. We'll remember this suggestion, if it helps me take less damage," Cody grinned sheepishly, and Yuyimoko winked at this.

"Baby Dragon Card!" He transformed into a baby dragon and spat fireball at Noah, who winced greatly at this. His HP was already reduced to almost the half.

"Tch... **Overlimit!** " His orange aura appeared and caused a little of a shockwave. He quickly dashed through us and... quietly casted Shower Arrows, which caused a lot of arrows to strike us. It was now more painful than it was earlier.

"Owwiee!"

"Pain, pain...!"

"Ugh!"

"AAHHIIAAIIAAIIIA!"

"Rrggh, my body is...!"

"Why...?!"

The arrows has already weakened us a lot to the point where we are now coughing and hacking a lot. Our health is at the critical condition and if we don't get Ayumi to heal soon, we will be already beat up! Fortunately, she has saved enough EP...

"Cura!"

In a instant, we sat up again.

"Noah, how dare you cheat on us like this?!" Joseph gritted his teeth at this.

"Noah, please listen to us! You're being used-"

"Used? I am not used, Yuyi!" The blonde man was shocked that Noah could know his name. But how? "And for the information about how I got to know your name, I spied on you for all the time! You just never knew cause of my skills!"

"Noah... why have you became corrupted like this...? I thought... you were my best friend, but in the end you betrayed us...?! Even Ayumi still feels sign of remorse in herself because you sided with Wing! You can't just side on them without a vaild reason!" Cody tried to plead, but it was no avaliable as Noah had something to say.

"Silence! I do not want to hear anymore of your pleads! I do have a vaild reason, but you keep going in the way of Ancient Minister's plan! I shall defeat all of you guys!" He created a aura that we never saw before...

"What is that-"

" _ **Mystique Skill! CheatCode: HP1!**_ " We all frowned and activated our block actions.

"Darn it, he is using his mystique attack!" Joseph clenched his fists as he tried to lift up his hammer.

"Is this game over?" Yuyimoko fretted as he blocked with his own hands his eyes.

"How about you guys shut up and die?!" Noah shouted.

"Argh, this light is so annoying!"

The light slowly began to fade...

...

...

...

We opened our eyes. I thought nothing was happening, unless...

"Look, Noah and his Charizard is very exhausted! Thanks Gods our luck won aganist that mystique skill in our favor!" Ayumi cheered.

 _Hey, hey, don't forget about one thing! His Mystique Skill only causes up to 9999 damage. So if your enemy has higher than 9999 HP, let's say 20000, then he won't fall down to 1 HP instantly. He/she'll just get 9999 of his/her HP taken away. I doubt you allies would get higher than 9999 HP,_ Gestruyge advised them.

"Um, okay, thanks..." Ayumi just trailed off...

"Anyways! Let me deal the finishing blow. I mean, shouldn't I be teaching Noah a lession?" Cody just grinned sheepishly as he charged up his staff. His staff started to glow light...

"Elements L3! Judgement!" This allowed the light to appear above Noah and the Shiny Charizard and deal their finishing blow. Noah was finally yelling as the light struggled to knock him out. Everything went white...

* * *

 **Winner: Us**

 **We won!**

* * *

I pointed my guns at Noah's head.

"I demand to know! Why did you try and conquer this championship?! Are you-"

"No, I'm not in relationship with these Team Rocket, unworthy! I am on Ancient Minister's side. He promised me that if I helped him, then he would bring me back to somewhere. I do not know where that 'somewhere' is, because he said I don't want to know!"

"Somewhere? Why would Ancient Minister bring you to that 'somewhere'?" Cody questioned Noah.

"I do not know for the matter of fact! And before I go..."

"Wait a minute! You can't go anywhere-" Noah shushed Joseph.

"Accept these rewards as my part of apology, and get out of my eyes!" Noah launched a bomb which exploded into smoke... and we coughed, but when the smoke cleared, he wasn't there. Neither was the Shiny Charizard for the matter anyways.

"Damn Noah! But what is that part of 'rewards'?" Yuyimoko asked, looking toward that 'reward' Noah was supposed to give.

I approached that 'rewards'... it revealed a badge line, consisting of two empty badges and a pack containing badges to put in the badge line, especially the two empty badges... But it also contained something that intruged me: a yellow bracelet that I can put around my neck.

"Better bring these to MH... that yellow bracelet, I'll wear it. I think it may have some special powers..." I was intruged and so we were going to leave and return to Smash Mansion, having our duties completed... unill Cody realized something...

"Wait a minute, shouldn't we bring Red and his Pokemons back to our mansion?" We realized this...

"Oh no! Wait up Red, we gotta tell you something real quick!" Joseph tried to run as fast as possible. We just laughed a bit and followed him...

* * *

 **World complete**

 **You got 8000 Smash Coins for your hard work!**

 **EXP gain: 251**

 **Total EXP: 400**

 **Level up! You are now Party Level 17!**

 **Next: 160**

 **Red and his pokemon (Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur) has joined your party!**

Alright, so to sum it up, we went to Kanto Championship. We were supposed to see a battle between Red and his old rival, I think it was Gary, or was it another trainer? Anyways, when a airship made a explosion, nobody bothered to move or something, and we got suspicious. In the end. Ancient Minister sent Noah and his Charizard... Shiny, I mean, but we managed to defeat them. Maybe this time due to luck. And lemme tell you something...

 **Badge Menu has been unlocked!**

I'll explain this a bit later, but for now...

 **Shop**

 **Best Equips on Sale: Military Suit**

 **By wearing this Military Suit, you will look more like you're a general of an army!  
Command them with your intelligence! Or at least so I hope...**

Michele: ATK +19 DEF +16 SPD +20 HP +140 EP +8

Ayumi: MATK +24 DEF +14 SPD +12 HP +90 EP +15

Alex: ATK +25 DEF +17 SPD +14 HP +150 EP +9

Cody: MATK +29 DEF +9 SPD +12 HP +60 EP +22

Joseph: ATK +19 DEF +25 SPD +7 HP +200 EP +4

Yuyimoko: ATK +20 DEF +14 SPD +8 HP +125 EP+6

Cost: 4000- LV: 17. Need to buy FantasySet first

"I shall buy this, looks interesting..."

 **Military Suit bought!**

 **Smash Coins remaining: 4000**

Alright, we end our way here. I'll explain the badges...

* * *

Let me explain this. This badge line has a fillable space that cannot be filled with water or any liquid. This badge line will fill gradually as I attack... not including everyone. If I am more active in battle, this badge line will fill up quickly. On the left is me, and the badge colour is white like my Wii remote. So, only I can fill up the badge meter: if I do, the badge in the left will go right. On the right is another badge, and the colour is black. None of us has the black colour, so what does it means? Anyways, the left is for which of the main effects will happen, and the right is for the power, or variety, of the badge's effect. Here is the example...

[The camera pans to the badge line.]

On the left is one of my three main badge, Cure Badge, which allows us to recover. On the right is the Broken Badge. A bit of an low effect, anyways, but hey, there are three of them too, Plastic and Sturdy Badge. Broken is the most lowest, Sturdy is the highest one. But, I have one thing to note. The lower is the power of the combination of two badges, the faster will the badge line fill up. Viceverse, if it has high power, it will take a while to fill up.

 **Cure Badge: A popular badge that allows you to heal yourself and your party. Heal yourself with this Cure Badge! Most useful if you're struggling a lot with your battles and need a hand but don't have enough EP!**

 **Cure Badge + Broken Badge**

 **Recovers 20% of your party's HP.**

There are more effects, but I'll just list them in another linebreak... Anyways, we have four slots to place the badge we get. If it's full, we will have to make sure to use one soon, because if you get an badge with this badge line while there is no space, the most oldest in the left will be lost.

* * *

 **Cure Badge + Plastic Badge**

 **Recovers 20% of your party's EP.**

 **Cure Badge + Sturdy Badge**

 **Recovers 20% of your party's HP and EP.**

 **Virus Badge: A badge that can spread virus. In other words, it may debuff or cause some strange things to your enemies. Great when your enemy is having too much advantages!**

 **\+ Broken Badge**

 **Remove one of your enemies's buff.**

 **\+ Plastic Badge**

 **Maybe it can stun all enemies, maybe...**

 **\+ Sturdy Badge**

 **Decrease all enemies stats by 25% for a while lot!**

 **Risky Badge: A badge with an exclamation mark. It may cause some unpredicated effects, but it may suddenly bounce on you too! It's risky because it causes stuffs not only to your enemies, but also to your allies, and mostly requires a lot of luck. So beware when using it!**

 **\+ Broken Badge**

 **It may dispel and prevent enemies from having buffs, but it may also cause this to you too.**

 **\+ Plastic Badge**

 **Either your party will recover ALL of their HP... or they drop to one HP. Very similar to Noah's mystique skill L1, but has a higher chance of success here.**

 **\+ Sturdy Badge**

 **Most of the times, this badge will just puff the badge line in clouds and deplete it completely. If success, it will instantly fill completely your badge line.  
In other words, a high chance to deplete the badge line, but if success, will instantly fill up the badge line.**

 **These are about all of the badges I got from the badge case. By default, it's equipped Cure Badge + Sturdy Badge, though I may change it from time to time. Anyways, it should be useful in case I get myself in a pinch... so, well, you guys, wish me luck!  
**

* * *

 _New stats._

 _Michele-Alex-Ayumi-Cody-Joseph-Yuyimoko._

 _HP: 701/791/483/502/812/621._

 _EP: 43/40/54/63/34/48._

 _ATK: 78/84/(MATK)63/(MATK)68/89/66._

 _DEF: 63/70/47/48/80/64._

 _SPD: 58/49/46/45/36/52._

* * *

 _New skills._

 _Michele has learned Sniper Gun!_

 _I pull out my sniper gun. It may be hard for me to hit, but if it does, it deals medium-high damage, depending on my ATK and SPD. EP cost: 20_

 _Alex has learned Body Slam!_

 _Alex grabs the enemy and slams him/her with his body. It may cause high damage, but Alex may also hurt himself. EP cost: 16_

 _Ayumi has learned Dispel L1!_

 _Has a chance to dispel an enemy's buff, though it may only dispel stat buffs. Further level may be useful..._

 _Cody has learned Elements L4!_

 _Level four variant. Consumes around 8 EP and includes:_

 _Firewall: Create a wall that is made of fire. Can blocks enemies while at same time damaging them._

 _IcySpikes: Create ice spikes that may be slicing. It has almost instant Freeze upon touching them._

 _LightningCloud: Everything is covered in dark clouds that strikes lightning. May Paralyze someone. Thunder element_

 _Statue: Earth element: creates a statue that acts what the master wants, including attacking, but can easily be broken._

 _Mirror: Creates a invisible mirror that reflects and blocks the attacks. It may break. Kinda like a real mirror._

 _TimeTamper: Cody tampers with the time. It may change everyone's speed (Yes, all allies and enemies), including himself...  
_

* * *

 _ **InfoReality**_

 _ **Updates!**_

 _ **-Main Characters  
-Current Story**_

* * *

 _ **Main Characters**_

 _ **New bio!**_

 _ **Name:** Alexander 'Alex' _

_**Gender:** Male_

 _ **Age:** 9_

 _ **Info:** Alex is an upbeat fighter who, unfortunately upon his birth, renders him unable to talk due to a defect in his mouth... However, don't be fooled of his simple punching ability: his red hair is what makes him special. He has countless fighter moves! His sis is Ayumi._

* * *

 ** _Current Story_**

 ** _Up to this point_**

 _Red has joined our party! Next, we're going to a medieval empire next part...  
_

 ** _Next episode_**

 _We're going to Altea, where Marth lies there as a prince. We're going to have a short talk, unill..._

* * *

 **Michele:** I had a writer block, to tell you the truth...

 **Akamatsu:** Writer block?

 **Yuyimoko:** It's when you're unable to write anything. Poor Michele, he suffered from it...

 **Alex:** At least it's still fine, everyone should have at least a writer block...

 **Ayumi:** See you in the next part. It's quite short...


	11. EP11: To Altea!

**Michele:** Welcome to the episode 11 of this series!

 **Ayumi:** Like I told you, this episode will be short and sweet!

 **Akamatsu:** Maybe for you readers it may be a bit too short, but the next episode will be a bit more longer!

 **Yuyimoko:** And let this fanfiction start!...Hold it, we have a major problem...wait, where is Alex?!

* * *

 _Previously, we had to fight Noah and his Shiny Charizard. We managed, however he escaped, dropping a bracelet for my head/throat, and a badge line. Now, we're going to go to Marth's world. He resides in Altea as the prince, so we'll have to convince him with formalities... maybe? Can we maybe do it?  
_

* * *

"Have fun, and remember your formalities!" MH said to us, and we nodded.

"Goodbye!" I waved as we got through the portal.

* * *

 _Altea._

Like usual. We fall through the portal.

"Ugh! I wish this would stop happening each time!" Ayumi complained.

"Eh, it's normal," Cody tried to shrug it off, but she got angry.

"Look, what if we fall off of the portal in the wrong location? What if we fall from the portal into the pit-" I covered her mouth.

"Shush, darling," Ayumi blushed at my response, "the guards could find us."

Indeed, there were guards everywhere we would go. Even if we tried to sneak, someone would still find us.

"I think I've got a card..." Yuyimoko said. Everyone looked at him. He pulled out a card and gave it to me.

"Learn!" The card glowed toward me, and it disappeared into bits...

 _Michele has learned Hide!_

 _I hide myself from the enemies. It consumes 8 EP to do so, and it decreases over time. Also increase ATK and critical chance._

"Wow, that card? It's so useful, I'll try it out now! Hide!" Everything was poofed into smoke. After the smoke, there was nothing there. We're now invisible!

"Yay, now we can quickly get to Marth!" Cody grinned.

* * *

 _Dining room hall._

"Isn't this where Marth would usually go there?" Joseph asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then let's go find him! How about we split up?" He had a idea. We nodded.

"You're right, if we split up we can find him quickly." Yuyi said.

We split up.

* * *

 _Bedroom._

"Marth should be around here..." Ayumi said to himself, but then she saw something. She investigated, and she picked up the girly doll. She suddenly blushed, much to her embarassement.

"Why would Marth have these things?! Don't tell me he was so scared when he was little..." She groaned a bit.

* * *

 _Bathroom._

" **This** is an absurd place! Why would Marth be here?!" Joseph groaned. Cody nudged him, telling him to shut up. He sighed.

"Guess you're right...silence is better..."

* * *

 _Dining room hall._

"We couldn't find Marth in the end...Are we too late...?!" I shouted. Just then, Ayumi, Cody and Joseph came. When I asked them, they shook their head, indicating that they didn't find anything.

"Wait a minute...Alex and Yuyimoko are missing...Did they get caught?!" I said, but then shook my head. "No, it's not like this...we should try going to the prison hall!"

* * *

 _Prison hall._

There were grunts everywhere. They were asking Alex and Yuyimoko to free them, but Yuyimoko simply refused.

"We're looking for Marth," Yuyi said. They continued their paths, but soon reached a dead path...

"Dead path again...in the end we couldn't..." Before he could finish though, there was a loud BANG.

"What's happening? I'm getting a bad feeling..."

* * *

 _Outside the castle._

When Yuyimoko and Alex came outside, they saw us.

"Guys!" Yuyi shouted. We heard him.

"Yuyimoko!" Ayumi shouted. "There's a invasion! There is a airship, could it be Ancient Minister and his gang again?!" She snitted her teeth. When we looked closer, we were right, there is a gang on the airship, but there was one thing that surprised us...

"Marth?! AND Ike?!" We shouted.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time...**

 _Marth: You! What did you do to my castle?!_

 _Ayumi: Yeah! What do you think you're doing?!_

 _Ancient Minister: I don't care what we're doing...And Michele!_

 _Michele: What?_

 _Ancient Minister: You have a look, that's familiar to me...I don't know...No, I'm NOT trying to be friendly with you! Alex, I have a surprise for you!_

 _Yuyimoko & Ayumi: Wait, Alex!_

 _Michele: I'm familiar to you...? Anyways, next time: CastleInvasion and ?'s betrayal?_

* * *

 **InfoReality**

 **New info!  
**

 _Name: Ayumi_

 _Age: 8_

 _Description: Ayumi is a cheerful, everyday sister you would see. She's the sister of Alex, that boy we talked in the previous episode. Her magic can heal everyone!_

* * *

 **Michele:** Not the writer block again...

 **Chiara:** You sure you're alright?

 **Michele:** Yes...I'm fine...


	12. EP12: CastleInvasion and ? 's betrayal?

**Michele:** We present you with this next episode!

 **Chiara:** I don't know where is Alex...We searched for him everywhere, but we couldn't find him...

 **Yuyimoko:** Wait...If he is missing...He couldn't hide well, unless...No...?!

* * *

 _Previously, we went to find Marth. He was missing...and we saw HIM and Ike in the airship!_

* * *

 **Episode 12: Castle Invasion/?'s Betrayal?**

* * *

"You!" Marth pulled out his sword. Its tip was near Ancient Minister's tip. "What did you do to my castle?!" He yelled.

"I just simply tried to wreak your castle," He simply stated, making Marth get angry and slash the sword at him. He dodged.

"Great Aether!" Ike yelled as he tried to hit Noah and Wing, but they got away. Wing almost got hit.

"Ow! You!" Wing yelled. He was going to lunge for Ike, but then abrupted stopped as he was scared by a bang. He looked around and couldn't find who did it, unill he realised something...

"You! You learnt Hide, didn't-" He was stopped as I got behind him. I aimed my gun at his head.

"That's right, and now freeze! I will have to shoot you if you don't!" Wing sweatdropped at this. Noah went and shot a arrow at me, but it was reflected by Joseph's hammer.

"You're gonna have to go through me! AttackStance!" He yelled as he charged toward Noah. He tried to run away, but Alex and Yuyi blocked them. Eventually, he was launched in the air, and then back to the ground by his Whirlspin. "Owiee!" And pretty sure, it was so painful.

The enemies went back to the position, albeit a little weak.

"You! Here, in this airship, this will be the final battle!" Noah said.

"Final battle?" Yuyimoko said a bit confused. "Pretty sure..."

"We have hacked the airship, and we set this to do self destruction!" Now it was our turn to be surprised.

"How could you, Noah?! I thought we were friends!" Joseph said, but Noah fired a new type of arrow at him, that caused him to bind in his position.

"Friends? We were never friends. When we met..." He said, and Joseph was hoping he would be kind, but...

"...I've hated you from the beginning!" He shouted at him-

-and that's what suddenly made Joseph lose his conosciousness-

* * *

 _Joseph was running, chasing Noah. They were playing a game called It, and he had to touch Noah. When, suddenly, he fell, and that made Noah a bit alarmed. Joseph was going to cry after falling, unill Noah walked up to him...and put his hand close to Joseph. He wanted to help the friend who fell, and that's what best friends would do..._

* * *

Joseph was frozen in place, his eyes shaking. He can't believe that Noah hated him from the very beginning!

"Please tell me...it was a lie...?" He begged with his voice shaking, but Noah shaked his head.

"It's not a lie. You're trying to recall about the moment when I was little and you fell, right?" He said. Then he continued. "I've never helped you. I've never loved you. I have never, EVER made friends with you! That memory was just a illusion!"

Joseph fell to his knees, while Ayumi just gasped heavily. Alex, Yuyimoko, Cody and I were angry at him.

"How could you, Noah?!" Ayumi uttered.

"The hell is wrong with you? Do you not regret this?!" Cody yelled.

"Yeah, how could you betray us? What's gotten into you?" Yuyimoko asked.

"Betray? I didn't betray you...rather, you guys can be my tools. Shall I-"

"You PERVERT!" She yelled as she thrust her staff into Noah's chest, causing a knockback.

"You...!" He and Wing charged at us...

* * *

 **Me, Alex, Ayumi, Cody, Joseph, Yuyimoko vs Noah and Wing  
**

 **GO!**

* * *

"S-scan!" Ayumi yelled as she scanned the two. She screamed because of these perverts.

 _Noah and Wing again. Noah's HP is 3,000 and Wing's is 3,500. Rest of their stats are still the same, and Noah will be using the old Mystique Skill again, but I think they might have learnt something..._

"Something-" Cody didn't get to finish in time as he was hit by Wing's new skill. It was the Upperslash, which took him 1/3 of his health.

"Cody!" Ayumi shouted as she immediately worked to heal him.

"How could you, Wing..." Yuyimoko didn't get to finish too as he was paralyzed by Noah's Paralyze Arrow. This made me furious, as they would never try to get as far as hurting my friends.

 **"OVERLIMIT!"** I shouted as I activated my aura. "Sniper-Gun!" I pulled out my snipergun and tried to hit Wing. Fortunately, the bullet managed to hit him and it dealt about 1k damage. A new record!

"New record get. Can I have my reward now?" I taunted them. Now they were focusing their attention on me. I was immediately paralyzed and then upperslashed. "Ugh!"

"Michele!" Joseph said as he focused his power on his hammer and slammed into Noah. It deal so much damage that he fell over. He slammed his hammer into Noah, dealing more damage to him, like he was a glass cannon.

Wing tried to save Noah, but I quickly got up and Snipped him again. It seems like they are weak after all. They eventually fled to get near Ancient Minister, who stepped to battle us.

"Hmmm...it seems like they are weak. Want to try my powers on you?" The voice sounded feminine.

"Power?" Ayumi asked confused as she scanned the enemy.

 _Data unknown_

"I-Impossible...!" Ayumi yelled as the weapon returned no results. But it was futile as the Ancient Minister materialized something on her hands, which looked like a blue orb, and launched it at her. She was immediately KO'd.

"O-one hit?!" Cody stuttered as he was also KO'd too. Then she materialized an cannon, and fired a big, baddy blue laser at everyone. Alex tried to block it, but he was almost KO'd. Even he managed to survive that attack, though.

"Alex...Interesting. If you have this power...Why not join our team? Of course, I will make you forget..." she started as she used Sleepga, which made us asleep. "...your friends." She grinned. "I know how to get yourself to talk, despite your disability..." Now Alex looked like he was hypnotized...

Ugh...ugh...ugh...

Alex walked to her... "Thanks you for giving me such a strong friend, Michele. Now then I'll go with Alex..." She said as they got teleported, as if nothing happened. Only that Marth and Ike never came. They were...dead.

* * *

 **Game over...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"WAKE UP!"**

* * *

I looked around, and to Ayumi, with an confused face.

"I don't know what happened, but it seems Ike and Marth were rescued. However, I feel like someone's missing. Maybe it's just my imagination.." She said. I also felt like something was wrong, but I discarded this thought for now.

Of course however I was suspicious. What if it was false memory...? If so...then what would have really happened...? Nevermind..

 **Someone might be missing...anyways...**

 **Mission complete!**

 **EXP gained: 1062**

 **EXP: 1462**

 **Level up! You are now level 20!**

"We did it, anyways!"

* * *

 _In reality, Alex has left the party..._

 _Michele has learned Crouch!_

 _EP cost: 8. I crouch down, as to slightly decrease damage taken and increase Evade chance. Also, Sniper-Gun has better accurary._

 _Ayumi has learned Curena!_

 _EP cost: 20. Curena? What kind of name is this healing skill? Anyways, it restores 400-750 HP._

 _Cody has learned Charm!_

 _EP cost: 10. Attempts to make an enemy your ally._

 _Cody has learned Memorize!_

 _EP cost depends on the skill used. Cody will memorize a skill, using EP but not casting it now. He can memorize 3. The least recent skill will be overwritten._

 _Yuyimoko has learned Lucario Card!_

 _EP cost: 20. Summon Lucario, an aura master, who will launch his Aura and deal damage to enemies._

* * *

 _New stats._

 _Michele-Alex (not present)-Ayumi-Cody-Joseph-Yuyimoko._

 _HP: 1001/1111/653/743/1211/890._

 _EP: 61/58/80/91/46/65._

 _ATK: 105/121/(MATK)90/(MATK)97/135/89._

 _DEF: 88/90/60/62/120/90._

 _SPD: 80/66/61/63/47/65._

* * *

 **News Channel**

 **Ayumi:** Sob, sob, Alex betrayed us. We don't realize it yet though...sob sob..

 **Michele:** Hey, it's nothing to cry about. We will restore your brother!

 **Joseph: YEEAAAAH!** We can do it, if we combine our powers!

 **Wing:** Next episode is: Wing's Reunion!

 **Ayumi:** W-what, are you joining?!


End file.
